Game On
by xxxDrSpencerReidxxx
Summary: While leaving work Reid is attacked by two Unsubs. The team get phone calls and videos of him playing a twisted game and it all relies on how much they know about Reid. Will they save him? Are they willing to go into the darkest memories of Dr Spencer Reid to save his life?
1. Let the Game Begin

This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction.

This Chapter is pretty tamed but I am sure in chapters to come the rating will raise.

Disclaimer: I really wish I did but no. I don't own these characters or the show. I only own the storyline none of the characters...

Reid felt uneasy tonight. His stomach was like a ship on a restless sea, swaying restlessly. His head was pounding and he had just had Morgan prodding into personal life again. Why the hell can't Morgan just leave him alone, he thought. He was probably the main reason for this headache and the upset in his stomach. Reid decided to finish off the endless stream of reports that he had on his desk, the main contributor to his report stack was Morgan, but Reid didn't want to yell at him for that as well so he left.

Once he found himself nearly falling asleep on his desk, Reid decided it might be best to go home. He finished the last of his coffee and got up and moved towards the elevator remembering the time he and Morgan got trapped, Morgan was totally freaking out he thought. Maybe sometimes he can be too harsh on him but he is as relentless as an older brother, which Reid hated but also was happy he had that relationship towards him. Reid began to walk towards his car when he heard a sharp screeching sound. He spun around to find a dark figure scraping a crowbar against a car. Before he could reach his gun, someone wrapped their arm around his neck. He was about to scream for help until the one placed a gun towards his stomach.

Spencer's POV

"SSA Dr Spencer Reid, it's a pleasure to see you again," A cold grin grew on his face. As I stare into his cold eyes.

"I – I'm so – sorry," I stammer out, unable to see the man in the dark hood as the person holding me pushed the gun harder towards my stomach.

"It's a shame you don't remember me, maybe if a tortured you hard enough you'll remember?" The excitement in his voice was sickening.

"What?" My throat crushing the words that have just come out of my mouth.

"Don't worry about that, you have a concussion!" His voice sounded sympathetic if it weren't for the hint of mockery, I would have believed him.

He nodded at the other guy and he reach down, grabbed my gun, tossed it across the ground and released me from the death grip. I sighed with relief but that was sort lived when the crowbar slammed into my stomach and then across my head. Repeatedly I felt the blows until finally the warmth of the blackness welcomed me.

BAU. Next Morning

JJ walked into the bullpen, worried look was smeared across her face as her eyes traced Reid's desk.

"Has anyone seen Reid?" She said, as the eyes of Morgan, Emily and Hotch suddenly share the same worried look, "He's never late,"

"I call him and ask him where he is," Hotch's almost hard voice echoes as he reaches in his pocket and dials Reid's number.

An eerie laughter hummed on the other line causing Hotch to get a sick feeling.

"Tick Tock, Tick Tock," The laughter increased, "Dr Reid's life depends on time, SSA Aaron Hotchner."

"Who is this?!" Hotch demanded to know who was toying with Reid. Hotch quickly gesture to Morgan for a pen and paper and quickly wrote down a set of instructions for Garcia.

"Calm down Aaron, you don't want Dr Reid to be in even more pain," His voice was anything but pleasant, "I promise to give back Dr Reid but only if he survives my little game,"

"Game!" Hotch raises his voice, alerting the others to an even more worried state, "You think this is a game!"

"Ah ah ah Aaron, you know Dr Reid is going to have to pay for that outburst and that will only make his chances of surviving very slim…," His voice haunted that last word, "You have one hour," He stated before leaving Hotch with nothing but an endless beep in his ear.

He moved towards Garcia's office. "Sorry sir I couldn't track it," her voice was wobbly with hatred.

Hotch nodded, his expression didn't change but his unwillingness to answer was enough to say he was on unsteady ground. The two could hear a group of footsteps come barging through the door.

"Hotch what the hell just happened!" Morgan almost shouted, wanting the answer that only Hotch had.

"Someone's taken Reid," Hotch only just managed to say that without his voice breaking.

"I tell ya, Reid is a magnet for trouble," Morgan's voice full of anger and determination to find Reid as soon as possible, "Garcia pull up the security tapes from last night at the B.A.U and the car park, he could have been taken when he was leaving," he leaned over Garcia watching her type rapidly at the keyboard. "There you go," Her voice was toned to a normal tone when she saw Reid leave the B.A.U safely but that soon changed as the car park footage appeared one screen and they could see a dark figure follow Reid. Soon the beating started. Endless blows Reid endured, causing Garcia to give out little sobs. Emily's face slowly turned pale at the site and so did JJ's . Morgan's anger only got worse and soon enough he through a fist down on the desk causing Garcia to jump at the thud.

"Morgan calm down," Hotch's voice was strong and firm. If he wasn't surrounded by profilers then people would of said he had no emotions but they all knew better.

"How can I Hotch, this guy has beaten the shit out of Reid and thinks it's a game!" His voice wasn't raging but with the tone, he was definatly still bottled with rage. "Look the best thing know is to examine the scene and figure out why the unsub has taken Reid," Morgan raised his hands over his head and stormed out og the room with Prentiss and Rossi to examine the the car park.

Morgan's POV

I can't believe it. Reid has gotten himself into trouble again and for what, for this Unsub to play a stupid mind game. I feel a gentle hand touch my shoulders, "We'll find him, we always do," Prentiss voice is soft and reassure but how many times will we be lucky before we run out?

"Hey guys, I have a blo-" Rossi never had time to finish his sentence when his eyes trailed to Reid's car. 'Game On' was smeared in blood across the car doors. I felt sick to the stomach as those words haunted me.


	2. Bleeding for Your Words

Thanks for all those reviews guys loved them!

Again I don't own this.  
This is CBS not mine  
but the plot and and my made up characters are.

Warning: Drug use, Violence, Gore. Will become graphic!

Light shimmered into my darkness as I slowly begin to open my eyes. Instantly I felt the sharp pain rush through my head and quickly retreat to the the comfort of my closed eyes. "Don't pretend to be sleeping Dr Reid," The cold voice brings a surge of fear through my body as I recall the same familiar voice.

"W-where am I?" I manage to stammer out, only barely. I try to move my hands but feel the sharp sting of wire cutting into my flesh. I look at my surroundings; everything is a blur, all I can see is the faded grey walls and well nothing else except the tall dark figure in front of me.

"Don't ask me questions Dr Reid, you're in no position," His voice so cold as he paces before me. His hand slides into his pocket and reveals an object that makes my heart skip a beat.

"I-I'm sorry," I whimper out, "I won't do it again, I promise," I stare directly at the blade within his hands, hoping and praying the team is on their way to finding out that I am missing.

A harsh blow comes across my face and a churning crack echoes through the room. I look up at him in a daze unable to hold back the little sobs that break from my lips. "You don't talk back to me!" He bellows out, his face cringed with rage and hatred. I nod silently, not daring to say another word.

"I had a nice little chat with Aaron," His mood completely changes from angry to calmness, "He seems on edge but maybe that's because he doesn't like my new game," Does he have personality disorder? What is this game? But I already knew the answer to that one. A sick twisted dick like him, with a serious grudge with my team, had only pain in his mind.

He finally revealed himself from the dark hood that coated his face. His face was drowned with the gashes left from his haunted past. His eyes had nothing in them anymore as though someone had whipped out anything human about them but worst of all was the words carved into his cheeks, 'Lost' on the left and 'Family' on the right. What hell has his face seen?

I can't help but let tears stray from my eyes as I lower my head to the ground unable to contain the burning pain blazing through my body. "Oh don't worry Dr Reid, if, as you say, your team is like family to you then you will not experience as much pain but if they don't answer correctly then you are the one to pay," He slowly lowers himself to a crouch, "Now don't blame this on me, Aaron had a little outburst and as you know actions have consequences. My eyes widen as he brings the knife to my chest and rapidly tears my shirt to reveal my bear chest. My screams would have been deafening as he slowly carved the word 'Consequences'. I slowly calmed down as he finished his work and left me in agony. The warm blood raced down my stomach as he finished his work and took a standing position, "The game will begin shortly," he stated as he almost waltzed out of the room and left me in the petrifying dark. I could not help but sob louder and release all of the tears within my eyes. When will they find me, was the question my lips were afraid to question aloud.

Back out the B.A.U, everyone was operating as though they had been programed to be working without rest or distraction. Garcia, typing franticly, had her eyes glued to the screen as if it was the most amazing images she had ever seen. Morgan looking over the the photos taken from the horrifying site he had seen only 30 minutes ago, his eyes strained from the constant image of Reid being beaten before their eyes. J.J consistently looking through old report files along with Hotch and Rossi, knowing that there has to be a link to one of these to Reid, something that could give a single shred of an idea to where he is right now.

"I have got nothing," JJ sighed, feeling as though she was letting Reid down. She felt a constant need to protect after Tobias and now she had done it again, let him fall into the lion's den alone and afraid.

Hotch scanned JJ's face knowing that she was blaming herself, a piece of him was falling into an endless tunnel when he saw JJ's eyes, those poor eyes were guilt ridden and drowned in the memory of Tobias. "J.J it's not your fault, Reid was taken because this Unsub thinks this is a game, not because you let him down," Hotch seemed to be the only one without a choke in his voice but it was just a show. He had to stay strong when the rest of his team fell confused and afraid but he was dying on the inside, it took tremendous strength for him to bottle up his emotions.

"I know but after last time with Tobias, it was a what-if situation," Her voice crumbling to the words, "What if I had stayed with him at the barn and now what if I had stayed back to see Reid leave safely," Her hand moved to tend her headache that appeared moments after the footage of Reid. Rossi head soon flicked up at the words coming out of JJ's mouth, of course he knew about Reid being kidnapped, but he never thought JJ had blamed herself so harshly for it.

"JJ you could have never predicted this was going to happen and it's not your responsibility to make sure Reid leaves work safely, if it were any of us who had stayed back we would be doing the same to ourselves," His face portrayed a small, forced smile to try and comfort her, "We can't do that to ourselves, we have to stay focused on the case for Reid,"

JJ nodded at his word, letting them sink in and bring new meaning for her to understand. "I need to get something to drink," She placed the Report File and pushed herself away from the table before removing herself from the room.

"I didn't know JJ blamed herself for Reid being kidnapped?" Rossi's face grew a confused look as he rummaged through more reports.

"Yeah, she was there the night he was taken, she always put herself into thinking that she shouldn't have left him and that they should have stay together," Hotch never let his eyes peer from the page.

"Could you blame her though," Rossi stated, knowing that yes, if he was in her position, he too would be blaming himself for the kidnapping of Reid.

Hotch didn't reply but Rossi knew well enough what Hotch was thinking and feeling. He knew that right know Hotch wasn't blaming JJ, Morgan, Emily or him but himself. Hotch was blaming himself for not watching out for Reid and not being there for him especially after Tobias. They had ignored the fact he was still using diludid and the fact that he was struggling but he came out stronger in the end and he was safe, safe from Tobias and the drug, until now they never really thought Reid was going to go through another kidnapping.

Rossi sighed and turned his attention back to the reports. So many had Reid playing a big effect on it, they had no evidence to help narrow it down, at least not until he sends a video, and the thought of that was frightful. The pain Reid will go through for this sick game would break Reid to the point of giving up but Rossi knew the kid was stronger then most although many thought otherwise but many don't know him as well as the team did and hey, Reid didn't know himself as well as the team did either.


	3. Bleeding to Forget

**Chapter three. I guess I am going through with it. Now I have taken your advise on it and I have made a change to Reid hopefully it's better. Anyway love all of your comments and you better give me more or I swear I will kill Reid in the most horrific way possible! Nah just kidding I could never bring myself to kill him... yet. **

**So I was thinking of maybe doing a slash or a character death or maybe both so you guys shoot and I will work some magic and create!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. I only own plot and my own characters.**

**Warning: Swearing, torture, drug use (maybe?) and I think that's all so far!**

**Luv you guys!**

For what felt like hours, Reid finally came to. The cuts and bruises had numbed and he honestly couldn't feel a thing which was a good thing but also not something to be happy about. He heard banging and crashing from outside the door which set fear throughout his body. He couldn't help but think about the team. JJ with her long shimmering, blonde hair and wonderful smile. Emily, although she was still new to the team it felt like he had known her his whole life and was like a sister to him. Morgan, the annoying older brother but he had s a strong heart that almost inspired Reid. Garcia, the funky tech girl who Reid would trust with his life and who else could Reid talk to who wouldn't try to profile him. Hotch, the father Reid had never had, he was the man who Reid looked for guidance and support after Gideon left. Rossi, famous and possible the best profiler Reid knew. This unsub didn't want to hurt Reid, he wanted to hurt his family. That's why he contacted Hotch, he wanted Hotch to know he's got Reid and hurt him. This coming to realization for Reid, he knew he couldn't let his family get hurt, not every. With those word soaking into his head he knew he had to put up a fight at whatever cost to make sure his family was safe. He began to pull at his restraints, ignoring the burning sensation rising up through his arms, when suddenly the door flew open to reveal both the unsubs this time.

"Honestly, what good is struggling?" He grinned, "Your hands will fall off before you're ever able to break free," Reid didn't even listen to him, he continued until they broke off the restrains for him and grabbed him by the shoulders. Reid felt the surge of pain wash through him as he was pushed into another room but didn't dare to give them anymore satisfaction from him.

This room could have been the scene from a horror movie, rusted chains, and scythes hung from the ceiling and a welter fire roared in the corner making him feel like he was in the middle of a desert. An assortment of tools that he didn't want to know were for, laid on a table right next to a chair which he guessed was his for the time being.

He was shoved so harshly that it caused his head to spin rapidly around until he was forced into the chair. They secured him tightly before setting up the object he wished he was just imaging but no the red started to blink at him, letting him know it was show time. Before he could even come back from his thoughts the man, who was obliviously the alpha male, started talking while the one he knew before as the man who had the gun against his stomach was awaiting orders from him. He knew he couldn't let the team see him be in pain, it would kill them, he had to try, try and go with the pain long enough for them to find him and release him from this fresh hell.

B.A.U

JJ POV

JJ was still going through the reports before she heard Garcia yell from her tech lab. She knew with Garcia's shrill voice that it was a about Reid and it wasn't good. When she reached the Tech Lab, she almost fell to the ground. 'No, not again' she thought as she stared at the screen to find Reid sitting in a chair almost identical to the electric chair and that was sent her to grab onto Emily for support.

"Well it's good to see you all have accepted my invitation to our fun game," The smile on his face, made JJ almost hurl but she held it back as best as she could before straightening up and standing with her own support.

"You think we accepted this as a invitation!?" Morgan thundered, letting his eyes turn to fire. JJ felt no need to stop him. This Unsub deserves what is coming to him when Morgan finds him. But Hotch knew better and quietly told Morgan to calm down.

"Someone's in a temper," He talked down to Morgan as if he was still just a little child who had misbaved, "I let that when slide, I doubt that Reid wants more words carved into him," Morgan almost burst with his rage. Even Rossi and Emily were within a bubble of rage but they weren't letting it be noticeable to the Unsub but you could see it in their eyes, as their eyes spoke the words that were rimming the surface of their mouth's .

"Now let's begin," He paced the in front of the camera, "What happened to Dr Reid when he was four years old and here's a little hint that should jog a little of your memories, Riley Jenkins. You have 30 seconds to answer until I cut of one of Dr Reid's fingers, fail to answer a second time and another one goes and I will repeat it and then maybe will move onto his toes?" He paused his pace, "The time begins now, tick tock," He let his hand glide back into his pocket and he stare directly at the screen. His eyes are amused with his game unfolding before his cruel little eyes, as he watched the agents ramble between each other about what the answer could be but he knew they would never get it, that was the twist of his game.

Reid felt himself drowning in his pain. They would never get it. He never even told Morgan what he found out the day and now it was coming back at him. Morgan would have understood him and would have helped him through his discover but he could never let the words come out of his mouth, he couldn't bring himself to say what had happened to him that night and now he was regretting bottling it up inside him.

"Wait, we know this," Hotch said, a sort of glee streaked his voice as he pointed to Rossi, "Remember the case with Williem Reid, when you and Morgan helped him with the case about the death of Riley Jenkins,"

"Yes, so this is about Riley," Rossi said waiting for Hotch to supply and confirm the answer.

"20 seconds," The deathly voice echoed.

"When Reid was four a buy named Riley Jenkins was molested and killed, Reid was on the same team as Riley," Hotch answered after looking at the team for any other possible answer.

"Well that part is true but wrong," He giggled in excitement and them as he knew he would be able to see the faces of them horrified.

"No, we got it right you fucking bastard!" Morgan shouted at him, knowing from his memory that it was correct.

"Oh, I'm glad Dr Reid didn't tell you this part," He quickly looked over the torture equipment before letting his eyes laid on Dr Reid. His face, that shocked little face knew the dirty little secret that was about to be spilled, "You see, even though Dr Reid's mother said that man never touched him, he still felt uneasy on the subject, so he went back to figure out what other supressed memories slept within his head and soon found out that a night when his mother was having an episode and his Father left them two to get some space, he went outside. He was then approach by the man and how do you put this, was molested or is it raped? Same, same."

Their eyes filled with horror at what had just come out of that bastard's mouth. "That's not true," Morgan almost whispered to himself, remembering what happened to him as a kid now he finds out that his best friend, little bro had been through something no kid or human should ever experience in their lives.

"Oh but it is, isn't that right Dr Reid?" He turned to Reid to confirm the answer. When none slipped from his beaten mouth he punched him across the face, "ISN'T IT!" demanding the proof for his team but more of making humiliation for Reid.

"Yes!" Reid almost screamed back at him, in rage with the topic that is now as clear as day to him.

"For a claimed to be family you sure as hell know shit about it each other, you're a pathetic excuse for a family!" Still in rage he moves towards the table and seems to have a hard time deciding which to use for first. Finally selecting one he moves towards Reid.

When Reid laid eyes on the object within his hands, he could practically hear the little voices on the screen yelling and screaming but their effects would be wasted and Reid knew he had to be strong for them because he knew this man was going to slowly eat away at them until they were but crumbs on the plate. He took a deep breath in, preparing himself for the torture that was slithering his way.

"Now Dr Reid, have you ever used an electrical collar before?" Reid looked directly at the man, biting his lips, not daring to let the little whimpers escape his lips, "Because you're about to get very acquainted with one very soon."


	4. The Light

**Hey Guys back for another chapter, sorry I didn't update last night, things got a little bit crazy in this house! OK I am going ahead with a slash. I would like to say a really big super special thanks to LoveReid. Thanks for your great advise and I do think I will go ahead with that idea!**

**Disclaimer: Come on guys do you think I would be here writing fanfiction if I owned Criminal Minds, anyway I don't own it, just the storyline and my characters!  
**

**Warning: Swearing, Torture, Drug use within the furture and that's it oh and gore!  
**

Reid couldn't help but increase his breathing, he had seen people using these on dogs and that was enough to make him cringe at the sight.

The Unsub started to laugh at the sight at Reid. When Reid saw this he knew it will only increase more pain for him so he did his best to turn a new face but as the electric collar was around his neck he wasn't able to keep his breathing at bay. Then it hit him, the surge of shock, and the tingling sensation causing him to gasp and wince at the man. He give Reid a confused look.

"Well, if that level isn't going to make you scream this one will," He give Reid a consoling look before turning up the level two times.

Reid tried biting his lip until it bled at how much he tried to keep the scream contained but it was too much and he finally let one pierce the room as he grasped for his lost air. He was then left to spasm in the chair. He felt the darkness slowly creep in but ignored it until he felt another jolt of electricity burn through him and he finally felt the comfort and peace that the darkness brought.

"You see what happens when you mere stupidity clouds you?" He turns his attention back to the team, who were staring, seemingly in shock, back at him, "You hurt people, you don't protect, you kill, you killed my family-" He suddenly realized what he said and quickly ran towards the camera and turned it off. He slowly cursed himself and gestured the other to leave. He gave them something to find him; he let them know about him. They most likely are going to go through case files and figure out who he is and then his address and then stop his game, how could he be that stupid!?

"Did he just… use… a shock collar?" Emily said, clearly still not quite back with the team.

"God dammit, that poor kid, he never told us," Morgan's anger completely deflated from the words that the Unsub spilled about Reid.

"We need to focus here," Hotch, didn't tear his eyes from the black screen, "He mentioned that he had a family, now we have to look through reports to see if there was any whole family deaths with a father surviving,"

"Why would you say father?" Rossi questioned at Hotch, his eyes curiously looking over him for what information could bring Hotch to that conclusion.

"Because only a father can think of a way like this to make sure the person who took his family away suffered," He, almost on alert, walked straight past the faces staring at him and out of the room.

"Let's get to work," Everyone stared at JJ, it was the pain in her voice that caused such stares. The pain that was scorched with despair that all of them felt but JJ clearly was taking this more deeply than the rest.

She then turned and was the second to leave the room closely followed by the rest except for Garcia who was desperately looking for Reid and that son of a bitch. That's the final time she watches her Junior G-Man in pain.

"Hey JJ,"Emily rushed to meet her, "We're all feeling the same way about this and once Reid's back we'll feel better but we just need to stay strong for him,"

JJ nodded, knowing that she was right but it still didn't give her comfort. Reid was still out there and it all depends on if he comes back and if he will still be alive.

Reid could still feel the nerves go tingly now and then but it had seemed to go a little numb causing some relief. He knew that collar would defiantly leave burn marks, looks like he will have to wear the purple scarf a little bit more often. He laughed at that little joke but then came to realize that is wasn't funny, at all. He tried to ignore the copper blood that now filled his mouth from where his lip was bleeding. He couldn't believe they know now. They know what had happened all those years ago. How did this unsub know? He never even told Morgan, let alone anyone else. How could he face his family now, now that they know? After that thought Reid's mind trailed to his other secrets, ones that would tear him apart if his family knew, if he had to face the looks he got when he walked into work every day and see them stare at him. He instantly removed that thought trying to prepare for the next time he would have to face the Unsub. He had to hang on for as long as possible, he had to give the team a chance.

The silence was almost unnerving as they sat there working through the endless stream of case files that confronted them.

"Hey guys I've got one," Emily announced, "Michael Richard, he's 44 and while we were working a case up in Ohio we were unable to calm an Unsub down causing him to set off a bomb killing off his entire family except his son Peter Richard."

"It fits," Rossi added, "I mean we saw the second unsub standing awaiting orders, a son obeying his father and the fact that we weren't able to stop the unsub it would have broken him," glancing around to see all nods of agreement. Rossi felt remorse for the guy but no one gets an excuse to torture another human being.

"He sees that it's our fault, we couldn't stop him and he sees that we caused him to blow up his family," Hotch firmly argreed, "Get Garcia to run his name for an address…" he immediately lifted his hand and the sound of the worried Garcia.

"Guys we've got another stream," Her voice shaking as she urged the team to follow her.

As they entered the room the Unsub greeted the team with glee, "I suppose you already have started to work on tracking me now, no matter though I have made sure I have stayed of the map for a while,"

"So today's topic is more focused on Dr Reid's reason on why he joined the FBI" He waited, waited for it to come fresh in their memories.

They didn't know why Reid joined the FBI. Well everyone joins Law enforcement to protect people but they didn't know the true reason behind why he joined the FBI. On many occasions, the question would popped up on one of those nights were the team would go out for drinks but Reid refused to give an answer, some of his excuses were 'Um… I just need to go to the err bathroom' or 'It's getting late I need to go and get some sleep'. They would nag him for a while but then they would let it go, thinking he just didn't want to say it or they would think it was a stupid reason.

"Now shall we begin," His smile widen at his excitement, "You have 30 seconds to answer the question and- well you know the rest about Dr Reid's fingers, begin!"

They all looked at each other, they didn't know. How could they let Reid go through more pain? They looked at the screen, they had to at least try to answer.

"Don't- Don't worry guys," They were astonished and relieved to hear their friend's voice, even if it sounded like he had been through hell and back, "I can- can handle it,"

The man's hand swoops down at Reid's face to punish him for his all needed support.

The gasps filled the air before they gave a answer, "He joined the FBI because…" This time Rossi was talking to the Unsub.

"15 seconds left," The man seemed delighted at how fast the time was slipping.

Rossi looked around all of them had disgrace on their faces. None of them could provide an answer. Rossi turned his face to the screen to see Reid's face nod. Rossi understood the message instantly but he couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

"We don't know," Finally he said, the despair and shame was showing in his voice before Michael gave out an evil laugh at them.

"Pathetic," He mumbled silently before gesturing to his son for the next torture equitment.

"He never actually wanted to join the FBI, if it wasn't for Jason Gideon who gave him a reason to live in the first place he would have been found splatted across a the path of a street," He waited for the effect to continue, "You see Dr Reid's troubled teen years were finally taking effect, soon enough he found himself on top of a building contemplating his worthless life. If it wasn't for dear Jason Gideon who managed to give him a reason to live, Dr Reid wouldn't have been here to see the likes of you."

"Peter hurry up would you!" Clearly impatient with the young man.

Peter hurried along, wearing protective gloves and holding a tray of scorching red-hot embers. The team knew what was a about to happen and they couldn't bear to watch but at the same time they couldn't take their eyes away from the screen as if to make sure that what they think was about to happen was going to happen.

Slowly the man known as Michael but the team now preferred to call him that son of a bitch, grabbed a pair a tongs,, and twirled them around in his hands.

"I really thought that you would have known that time," His voice now sounded as though he was pouting, "I really thought you would have taken interest in the poor young doctors life,"

I placed the tongs within the scolding embers and careful raised one to not have him burn himself because god forbid that. He then started to lower the burning ember to Reid's face.

"Now I thought of the chest area but we wouldn't want to ruin that important message off your chest, would we?" Reid just glared at the man, the pathetic, horrible man, the man was nothing.

Reid couldn't contain the blood curdling scream that caused his team members to jump and bit their lips.

The boiling of his skin, he couldn't describe it. The boiling sensation and the smell of burnt flesh was what made him nearly vomit his near empty stomach. The pain didn't lessen when removed but almost got worse as the cold air created a burst of anguish for him.

The embers were relentless and the heat never faded. Only when he felt that his whole face was on fire did the man finally urge his son to take the tray of still hot embers away.

What had they just done? Reid was nearly unrecognizable by the end of this sick test. They could hear his raspy breathing and his pain look. JJ couldn't breathe she stumbled to the wall and crumbled to the floor. How- how could I let this happen? A question that pierced her deeply. She couldn't hold it in any longer, she grabbed the trash can and vomited until there was nothing left in her. That sick son of a bitch.

The screens went black and the room felt eerie as eyes layed on the ground. Emily slowly went to JJ to support her back to her feet and slowly left for the restroom.

"Garcia I want you to find anything on Michael Richard and I mean anything, DNA a strand of hair he left at a bar you find it, got it?" Hotch voice was boiling as he burst from the room, closely followed by Rossi.

"Don't worry babygirl,"Morgan went over to console his sobbing babygirl, "We'll find him," She nodded silently and typed her hardest at the keyboard and with that Morgan left.

Reid was dazed and breathless by the end he couldn't even scream, it was like it was burnt out of him causing his lungs to feel like they were burnt to a crisp. His grasps were painful and hurt his already beaten chest and he couldn't even release his already tense face because he could feel his skin begin to tear and cause blood to give a sting to his burnt face. They will find me. He recited in his bloody head. It was his light that made sure he was safe and had hope but as we all know a light has to go out at some point in time.


	5. The Child's Step

**I know some don't want a slash but I don't care it's my story, I do what I please. Anyway... I have started a new story about the wonderful Dr Reid so please go check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. I own my storyline and my characters.**

**Warning: Torture, mentally and psychically, Drug use and swearing. **

Reid knew that had to of been here for at least 3 days, if not more and now he was beginning to stave. They gave him water but no food. One of them walked into the room holding a little bag.

"Now Dr Reid," Clearly the dominant one who has been torturing him, "I heard about your little addiction secret,"

Reid's eyes widen, what the hell is he thinking about doing?

"And I thought since your team is working their little asses off, if they come, I want them to know that they've ruined you," he slowly opened the little bag to reveal a syringe and vial.

Reid tried hard to move away but the restraints started to dig deeper into his already cut flesh.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this but you all need to pay," with that he punctured Reid's forearm and slowly lowered the handle, injecting the sweet, numbing fluid into Reid.

Reid was surrounded by the numbing blackness. He floated there. He wanted to fight it and he did at first but soon it became too much and he gave into the drug. He felt so free from the pain and memories that plagued his mind.

He knew that he would regret letting this happen but the drug was forced into him, how could he stop that? What will the others think of him? Will they help him stay off of it, or will he drown in it.

Michael truly felt sorry for the young man, just getting off the drug and now he'll be back on it but he had to do it. He had to make sure his team payed for what they did to him and his family. They could've saved them, they could've stopped the man from blowing up his family but they didn't. So now he has to make sure they pay for what they failed to do and they have to pay for not being a proper family.

He slowly got up and left the unconscious man to be. He went to the kitchen to see his son sitting at the table staring into the abyss.

"Hey, we need to do this," His father spoke with care in his voice but that soon changed, "Do you understand!?" he now shouted at him.

The boy nodded. It was hard to see a man around his age being torture before his eyes. He never wanted to do this but his father told him to do it and he never could disobey his father.

"I said do you understand!" He slapped the boy across the face with such force it left a pure red mark.

"Yes I-I understand," He said quietly, almost on the verge of crying.

"Honestly, we have to do this, for our family!" His voice went back to the caring father the boy used to know.

He walked toward the bathroom, turned the shower on, and left his son sitting there and wondering about his family.

He didn't want to betray his father but he knew this isn't what his family would have wanted at all. He had to do something to save the man in the other from death and he had to do it soon before his father gets out of the shower. But what could he do? He could ring the FBI but the only phones they had were disposable and they wouldn't be able to track but he could gave them a hint or say anything but he had to do it without his father knowing otherwise he would get another beating.

He slowly walked over to the kitchen bench and went through the draws, searching for the mobile. Finally, he found it; he hesitated for a second when he thought of his father, then he quickly dialled the number.

"Can I please speak to Agent Hotchner," He waited for a while until he was redirected.

"SSA Aaron Hotchner," The tone was the same as on the video streams.

"He- he can't know," He slowly mumble, glancing back to the bathroom a few seconds each time he hears a little thud.

"Who can't know?" Hotch asked confused with why tis man has called him.

"My father, Michael Richard, look the next question is about the trivia of the Greek gods, the one Dr Reid spoke about last week, bye," He hung up, hoping they got the message. He couldn't handle anymore screams and he just wanted this to stop.

**Please review, you know that you want to! **


	6. The Rare Remembering

**Sixth chapter is up and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Sorry last chapter was so short, I just wanted to get that little bit out there and such.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**Warning: Swearing, Drug Use, violence and maybe gore, I don't know!**

**Reviews create chapters did you know that? Yeah apparently the more reviews that one gets the more chapters one will receive. So you know what that means!**

**Luv you all, awesome fantastic peeps!**

Hotch lowered the phone from his ear. The son had contacted him but why?

"Who was that?" Rossi took a sip from his coffee.

"That was Michael's son Peter, he's has just given us a hint for the next question," Hotch looked straight to the team, their eyes are full all confusion and a spark of hope.

"OK the Greek gods, does anyone remember anything from what Reid was saying?" Emily looked around, nothing but guilt crossed their faces, even Hotch and Rossi couldn't bring themselves to remember.

"OK, looks like we're going to have to start researching," Rossi pointed before looking over at Hotch who was now talking to Garcia.

They spent hours going over Greek mythology, the Titans mainly though.

"How does Reid find this interesting," Emily remarked as she put another book down.

They all laughed, except for JJ, but you could tell it was forced though.

The books were beginning to pile into one huge stack as they read through possibly dozens of the books and they were beginning to bore with it but they continued on, Reid's life depended on them and they needed to find him as soon as possible before he is completely lost to them.

Of course this was getting to JJ. She would never tell the others but she had felt strongly of Reid and even though she loved Will and would stay with him hopefully for the rest of her life she couldn't deny her feelings for Reid and the secret that she had that even Reid didn't know. She never brought herself to tell Reid the truth about it and she couldn't jeopardize her relationship with Will, this brought a knot into her stomach as she thought of this.

Garcia waddled into the room at a fast pace.

"Guys we've got another stream from Michael Richard," Her face was not the perky colour it used to be, it now was verging on Reid's pale complexion and that was saying something.

They all looked at each other. Were they ready to face this? Did they learn enough to save Reid from another unbearable torture that was about to happen to him?

They all got up at the same time and walked out of the room but it took JJ a while to bring herself out of the room and into the tech lab. On the screen they saw their near unrecognizable friend, he looked like he had just got hit in the face severely by how out of it he looked. His eyes couldn't focus on one spot and they looked droopy, this was all to familiar to them and it scared them.

"Well, well look at the team all pathetic," The man droned at them before turning around to get a glance at Reid, " I thought I would give you a little bit of an aftermath of this encounter, you see I know I will be caught but that won't be before I make sure you pay for what you have done and I decided it would be best to bring back an old friend." With that being said he raised a single needle, they stared in shook, he wasn't going to do that to Reid, not after he had just gotten rid of the drug for good now.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Morgan raised his voice, "I swear when I find you I will rip you limb from limb!" To the team's surprise, Hotch didn't stop him from saying that, maybe Hotch didn't care what Morgan did to this man.

"Someone has anger issue," The man stated, "I already have so the effect is already swimming in his system so now it is on whether he will continue."

The door could've been broken when Morgan slammed his fist into it.

"Morgan," Rossi placed a hand on his shoulder, almost like a trigger, Morgan calmed down and turned back to the computer screen.

So now, this is the moment of truth. On whether the young boy Peter was telling the truth.

"Our topic is based on what you hear all the time but are too stupid to pay attention," The man started to pace again, "The Greek Gods."

The Peter Richard instantly lowered his head, almost like it would make sure his father wouldn't of found out what he had told the team.

"Now let's get started," He clapped his hands together before he stopped pacing and turned back to the team of FBI agents, " What was the group called who over threw the Titans?"

They all looked hard as they scanned their brains for the answer. Finally JJ rose up and faced the screens. She mumbled to the others and then quickly turned back to the screen.

"It was the Olympians, they are a group of 12 gods who ruled after the Titans were overthrown," She couldn't take her eyes off the screen, hoping she got it right, for Reid's sake.

"Well look who's miss know-it-all," He spat, "Correct,"

"Now I didn't discuss the rewards for getting an answer correct and that be on step closer to finding Dr Reid," Michael Richard explained, "The hint is further in our family's line."

With that, the screen went black and the two men were gone. The team was left there staring at the screen waiting for someone to say something.

"Garcia look into their family line, find any links to where they maybe and it will properly be secluded and cut off from any neighbours or towns," Hotch instructed.

"Yes sir," with that Garcia typed away, as the team cleared out of the crowded room.

They all looked tired and fed up with this man and his sick game. But none of them would rest until they had Reid back with them and in their arms, all safe and sound.

Emily pulled up beside JJ and stared at her with concern.

"Hey JJ, I know this is a stupid question but are you alright?" Emily felt truly stupid asking it after all none of them felt alright, in fact they all felt like hell but JJ was the worst of all of them, even Morgan wasn't this way.

"Yeah, I just want him home," She lied, she wanted more than that, she wanted to tell Reid to hear him speak to her, to hear him laugh, hell even hear him cry. But every minute that past drained her even more and made her feel like bursting out in tears but with the team being around she couldn't do that. So she simply said she was fine an left it at that, not wanting more or less of their questions.

Reid felt relieved when they had gotten it right but also confused. They had never listen to him ramble about anything but maybe because he said it so much it was just printed in their heads now. Maybe he should ramble more often to make sure that everything he said was imprinted into their minds for cases like these. He smirked at himself but soon regretted it as he split his already cut lip even further, making the blood run faster down his chin.

They were going to find him. He knew it. He could feel it now. They never really needed much to go on for them to solve a case so now he just needed to survive a little bit longer, he needed to remain strong for them and that he will.

**You read it at the start, more reviews, more chapters!**


	7. The New Turning

Every pasting day they grew impatience with this man but the good thing was he did not stream another video but that also meant he was mad at them for getting the answer right and that couldn't be good for Reid.

They all saw the flashing images of Reid being burned and the screaming that now echoed in the head without pause. But they had saved him last round from any more pain, that had to count for something but it wasn't enough, they all knew that this guy wanted to be greater then them and show that they were a terrible family. They had just proven him wrong and he was infuriated and now that Reid was alone with him, they could only imagine what that man was doing to Reid but even then they thought of things ten times worse.

JJ, of course now was feeling like the world was breaking around her, the only thing holding her together was the sound of her son. She loved him more than anything and she knew one day she would tell him the truth but right now she was more focused on telling Reid the truth when he got back, if he ever got back. JJ she almost in tears when her son's voice was taken away and she had to hang up the phone, she wasn't holding it together properly. She needs to stop being stupid and act like an FBI agent and not a poor little girl.

Morgan on the other hand was imagining what he was going to do to this punk when he got a hold of him. He had learnt now not to blame himself but to blame the asshole who had done this to Reid. After all he was the one he took Reid, made him defenceless and then made it out as though it was their fault it was happening. Nope, Morgan wasn't falling for it anymore, he was now just focusing on a way to find Reid and then beat the shit out of this guy.

Emily was as worried as the rest but was holding it in. But her mind was failing her now, she kept seeing Reid over again and it drove to the point of insanity. She knew this guy was just playing with them but she couldn't believe it was working and it was now distracting her from finding Reid and that was what was killing her now. She took breathes every now and again to try and remain on top of things and control the thought that were streaming through her head and it was only just working, only just.

Hotch and Rossi were more on the same level of things and they seemed ok on the outside but on the inside was where things were falling apart but they would never let it show, they were leaders and they had a job to do and this was their job. They kept saying to themselves, 'this is just another case,' but it wasn't, this time they were the victims and they didn't like it one bit.

The poor Garcia had surprisingly turned from tears to anger and was nailing her keyboard with rage. She was determined that was for sure. She was on a mission to save her Junior G-man and she will tear anyone in her path. She was now working harder than ever before and she wasn't thinking what if, she was thinking of what to buy Reid when he returned, a tiny teddy, or a large teddy?

Reid's POV

I'm going to survive for much longer; I'm running out of time, I have to think of something. I was observing the behaviour of the two men. I couldn't break the dominate male but the younger one was weaker, he could easily be persuaded but if he tries to get at the younger male, the young man might instantly tell the dominate male and that wouldn't be pleasant for him but he had to take the chance.

As the young man was cleaning the room I was in, I took my chance, "Hey, wh- what's your name?" I have to try a build a form of trust if I am ever going to try and get him to help me.

"Don't you remember?" Had I heard it before? "It's Peter," Peter said with a whisper as not to draw the older one's attention.

"Peter, you need help me, I know you think that man's helping you but he's hurting you, I can help y-you to get away from him," I tried to saying in a calming voice but my plan depended on this moment.

"I can't if he finds out…" I stopped him before he could finish his sentence.

"He can't hurt you, you need to trust me on this," The poor eyes looked straight at me with pain riddled in them.

I wasn't even aware that Peter had gotten up and grabbed a pair of wire cutters and cut the wire around my wrists. The stinging was painful but the sweet release of being able to move my hands without having pain surge up my arm was a relief.

"Thank you, we need…" Before I could finish the sentence the door swung open.

"What the hell have you done!" The voice was drenched in angry and fury. Oh god what is going to happen now.


	8. Finding Him

**Hi guys, yes I am continuing with the story so please start reviewing again because I don't know if you guys actually still want me to continue.**

**Warning: Blood, Gore, Swearing, Drug use, anything else?**

**I don't own Criminal Minds so yeah!**

My eyes widen at the sight of the enraged man who then lunged at Peter.

"You stupid boy!" The man slammed his fist into Peter's face over and over again.

I thought he would have noticed that I wasn't restrained either that or he thought I was too weak to even stand up. That was where he was wrong, I may have been beaten and I think I have a few broken ribs but I made a promise to Peter, I couldn't help but remember Tobias, he was innocent he was just confused and his father was controlling and would beat him and now I looked here and I saw the same situation, only this time I could change something, I could help Peter.

I rapidly looked around for a weapon but that wasn't too hard, after all the man stored torture tools in here. I looked at the tray that I remember too fondly and grab the crowbar. I raise it up and smash it across his head.

He honestly looked surprised as he stopped punching Peter and turned around to me. I felt my heart drop, those eyes so cold just stared at me. Before I could snap back into reality, the man lunged at me and slammed me into the floor. I tried with everything I had but the injuries were kicking in and I felt pain in every movement.

"I should have killed in the car park and made sure they had found your body," His rough hands gripped my throat as I gasp for air I saw Peter get up, he looked confused, it seemed he didn't know what to do. I only hoped that I had gotten to him enough, I hoped that he would help me.

At the BAU, everyone was worried; it never took this long for Michael to reply. Something has happened and they know it couldn't be good.

"This isn't good, we have searched every warehouse and house that is related to his family and nothing has come up, the guy led us on a wild goose case," Morgan growled. He looked at everyone knowing that they were thinking the same thing they just didn't want to say it out loud.

"Something just happened," Garcia burst out of her tiny room, her eyes looked strained but for the first time the team had actually seen a happy streak through them.

"What is it Garcia?" Emily asked her voice up lifted by the sight of Garcia in the state of well happiness.

"I just got Michael's phone pop up, I am able to trace," They all stared at her in disbelief but then it turned to concerned.

The only reason that that Michael would turn on was that yes maybe Reid got the chance to overpower him and get out but there is also the chance that Michael has finished his work and now he sees no reason but to hand himself and his son over. This meant something that the team feared from the start that Reid could be dead but what was worse is that this time they felt as though it was their fault. They angered him and he lashed out on Reid.

JJ's heart was falling, did she just get Reid killed, did she just kill Reid. She knew that he could be alive and well and that they could be seeing him soon but what feared her was whether they would see him alive.

"You know what this could mean?" Rossi pointed out knowing no one else will bring it up.

"But it could also mean that Reid was able to escape," Morgan was trying to ignore the topic that Rossi had just brought up more importantly he was trying to deny.

"Morgan…" Emily started not wanting to rise up any hope.

"No Emily, he is going to be there and we are going to see him spitting out statistics," Morgan wasn't going to accept it, "Now are we going to save him?"

They all looked at each other, they wanted to believe that yes Reid was alive but not exactly well and they would see him again but they had a sinking thought that they won't find Reid alive and that Michael would win, Michael didn't care if he spent the rest of his life in prison all he wanted was for them to know they failed to protect their young genius and right now they knew that maybe for a fact he may of succeeded.

JJ looked at all of them; she can't believe she was hearing this from them. Reid was alive he had to be. He was the core of this team, she almost felt like he was the reason that the team went through with this job, the reason they come to work every day and were able to face the horrors that they walked into every single case. He couldn't be gone, he couldn't be taken from them forever.

"Make sure that an ambulance is sent out to the location Garcia," Hotch's voice was like it was normally but the tone was soften to an almost sad tune.

"Already on it," Garcia raced to her room and contacted the hospital and made sure that they sent out an ambulance.

Garcia was frozen stiff, how could this be happening, she thought they would rejoice at the fact that she had found Reid instead they all jumped to the worst case. She knew in her heart that they would find Reid and she be smothering him when he returned.

They were all driving to the location that had being given to them. Hotch, Morgan and JJ were in the same car and everything was deadly silent.

"How far?" JJ said quietly asked and looked at them both from the back seat.

"About 20 minutes," Hotch replied and then it fell silent once again not a word was spoken until they arrived at the abandoned house in the middle of basically nowhere.

They raced to the front door, "FBI!" Hotch shouted before Morgan smashed the door open and they all raced in.

Morgan looked at the sight before him, he was in shock the sight wasn't processing with him.

**Review button is awaiting!**


	9. Alive and Well?

**OK guys, I'm back... Anyway to answer a concern that was brought to me last update, No I am not doing a Character Death and you may find I never will or will I...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters. This hasn't made any profit from this purely for entertainment purposes only.**

**Warning: Blood + Gore, Swearing, maybe future drug use.**

I was beginning to feel numb in my finger tips and I almost pleaded with Peter to help. Peter stood there obviously weighing his options, when finally he grabbed the crowbar and hit his father over the head and this time it worked the father was out cold but Peter didn't stop he kept hitting his father relentlessly, I should've stopped him there and then but I couldn't help but be glad the guy was getting what he deserved. I thought quickly, how to get my team here as quickly as possible. Then it hit me, they would have gotten Michael's phone number I just need to find his phone. I scramble to my feet but soon lose the ability to hold myself up, the pain was too much but I couldn't give up when I had come this far. I reached out my weak hand and started to pull myself across the floor. I felt a seizing pain go through my body every time I dragged my body further towards the metal door. Luckily Michael left the door opened, he was obliviously too enraged with the fact Peter was helping me. The room that lay next to this one was the kitchen. It looked so normal out here, the room was painted a nice light yellow with floral patterned borders. The table was centred perfectly and the cooking area was closely to the right. I slowly clawed myself towards the benches that had a bunch of papers and other things cluttered on it.

As I got to the bench, I slowly reached for the top and pulled myself up to look through the cluttered mess. I lifted papers and searched through the rubbish and objects that laid on the bench-top. I couldn't find the bloody phone anywhere on the bench. I lowered myself to the floor, ignoring the stomach pain that surged through my body. I yanked open the cupboards, rummaging through the other lot of rubbish that emerged. Nothing, not even a phone charger laid within this kitchen. I could hardly think straight, my mind was swimming with different thoughts and also the surge of air rushing back to my head and body. I looked around; where else could he keep his mobile phone. Then it hit me of course, where else would he keep it. My eyes lay on the closed door just across the room, it must lead to his bedroom, and there were no other doorways except for the bathroom one that lay wide open. I tried to think of a quicker way to get across the room, my legs were unstable and I would fall over as soon as I got up. There, right next to the fridge, laid a long and thick cane. I crawled over to grab it when I finally figured out its true purpose. The cane was covered in blood smeared on over the relentless beatings Peter was going through every day.

I hoisted myself to a standing position and took my first step at an uneasy stance. I finally felt stable enough to start taking steps towards the other door across the room. I heard the repeated cries from the other room that I once resided in. I wasn't sure whether it was Peter or Michael but I didn't really care at that point, the best thing I could do was get help here as quick as possible and the best way to do that was to send for my team. I staggered towards the door, balancing my weight so I wasn't to fall and cause more pain through my body. The closer I came, the more I thought of returning and seeing the faces of my team, my family. Oh god how much I wanted to see them, to tell them that it wasn't their fault, that they helped me came through this ordeal. I was almost in too deep of thought to realize that I had actually made it too the door. I pushed the door wide open and my eyes laid on the grime infested room. The kitchen and dining area, I could now see was just for show, this room was the truth that lay hidden beneath the surface. It was messed beyond cleaning, my hopes dropped. How was I supposed to find the mobile phone in this mess? He must have kept it close, somewhere where he could easily reach it.

I skipped over the piles of garbage that riddled the floor towards the side tables. I looked over the tops, picking off the bits and pieces that covered it. When finally it was there, I felt my heart skip a beat, it was Michael's phone, I had found it.

I turned on the phone, if I knew Garcia and I did, she would be keeping a look out for Michael's phone no matter how slim the chances were of actually it appearing on one of her screens. I left the phone on the side table and quickly moved myself out of the room. My head started spinning, how much blood had I lost? I know I had gashes on my stomach and also that… carving across my stomach, the burns would have bled a little bit and also the hits I endured. What else? I couldn't think anymore, my head felt heavier and black spots were forming in my sight. I almost raced to that room, to find Michael out cold and Peter sobbing next to him. As I got closer I realized what Peter had done, what I had done, Michael wasn't breathing anymore. Peter had beaten him to death and I had let him, I had just let him to continue to beat his own father out of pure vengeance. I slowly lost my footing; the cane was of no support to me anymore. I collapsed to the floor the black dots now became shades, soon the shades became darker and darker. The last thing that I could obtain with my eyesight was Peter's face coming over and then the loud bang that finally put me into a deep and seemingly endless sleep.

**1 hour later**

The waiting and anxiety that they all felt was nearly unbearable. Waiting for the news that they had been waiting for almost two weeks now. They found him; they found him when they thought the worse for him. He laid there in the middle of the room, in a still state of sleep but still alive. Of course they couldn't say that for the other two, the father, Michael, was beaten to death and Peter, his son, had committed suicide, he stuck a gun right under his chin. The blood of Michael and Peter smeared the room in splatters, with traces of Peter's brain in little chunks that almost made Emily and JJ hurl. But they couldn't believe their eyes, Reid was alive and right before them within arm's length. JJ and Emily couldn't help but stray a tear at the sear joy of seeing him but it wasn't in the best of states. Reid laid there barley breathing and blooding across the floor. They could all see the blood drip from the many cuts and wounds across his skinny and bony body.

"Reid," Morgan rushed over to his friend, "Can you hear me Reid?"

There was no reply yet, only the slow and wheezing breathing that came out of their friend.

"Where the hell is the ambulance?!" Hotch shouted back to the other agents that came along with them.

The ambulance hadn't showed up yet and they were all growing impatience with it. Where the hell was the ambulance?

The ambulance soon showed up, they rushed Reid to the ambulance. They paramedics demanded only one person ride with them.

Morgan of course said he would with them. He now felt like he was failing Reid and now he was trying do everything within his power to get Reid through this.

**At The Hospital**

They waited for good news to come. They called Garcia, of course she said she would come over as soon as she could, well there was no denying that they told her to stay back but she refused and was now making her way over. They were expecting her any minute; it wasn't much of a drive.

They all waited nervously for the doctor to come out. It was silent, no one spoke a word. Until JJ looked up to the team.

"Do you think that he'll be alright?" Before they could reply the doctor walked in.

They all got a look of his face and it wasn't a positive look either. His face looked grim and that sent fear down their spines.

They rushed towards him, hoping that the term, 'Don't judge a book by its cover' actually applied in this situation.

"Family of Dr Spencer Reid?" He asked, his voice didn't convince them otherwise.

"Yes?" They all said at once.

"You are all his family?" He asked, he looked over at Morgan for a moment and then back to the rest of them.

"Yes we are his family,"Hotch asked the man, "Is he alright?"

He looked at them all. What was he going to tell them? Was Reid ok?

**Please take the time to review. It encourages me to do faster updating and makes me write faster.**

**Thank you all who continued with me and supported me with this story.**


	10. The Truth is Out

**Here's a chapter a little bit longer then usually. Thanks to all who review, favourite, and follow this story. I love you all!**

**If you don't know the warning by now see previous chapters.**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

"I am sorry to be the one who has to tell you this but Dr Reid has fallen into a coma," The doctor looked at all of them, his eyes spoke more than words.

"What?" JJ only just managed to get that word out before her eyes started to swell up.

"His injuries were far worse than we thought, he had two broken rib bones and with movement, one of them had punctured one of his lungs and has caused internal bleeding," The doctor paused knowing the effect that this is having on them, "Would you like me to continue?"

"Yes," Hotch said before looking around to the rest of the team.

"We did manage to repair the lung and stop the bleeding but that wasn't before he slipped into a coma and with his other injuries it was a very high risk," The doctor explained.

"O.K, what about his other injuries?" Rossi inquired.

"His burns were a concern for a while and we had to plaster his face, also the lacerations across his wrists and his stomach and there was bruising, especially around his neck it looks like he was choked," The doctor had a twisted look on his face that crossed between sadness and being uncomfortable.

The team was silent for a moment, not knowing how to respond to the informant that was just given to them. They all looked at each other waiting for someone to say something, anything.

"When will he wake up?" Emily asked, she couldn't handle the silence anymore and knew everyone else wanted to ask but just couldn't at that time.

"It's hard to say in his condition and honestly I don't think he will wake up anytime soon," He trailed off, he looked at the horror on the faces of the team or family as they claimed to be.

"Can we see him?" JJ said quietly.

"One at a time," The doctor said before leading them all to Reid's room, "For the rest of you, I would suggest getting some sleep," The Doctor walked off, the team thought he would have been relieved having that over and done with but then he stopped and turned back around.

"There is one other thing," The doctor stared back at them, "We did a toxin report and we found traces of Dilaudid in his systems, it wasn't high enough to worry us but if he has a history it may be a cause of concern."

They all looked at each other. How could this happen again? They all knew what this meant and they would be there for him, if they had to be.

"Who wants to go in first?" Hotch looked around to his team, he was the first to .

"I want to go in and see him," Morgan didn't even ask before he walked into the Reid's room and sat down next to Reid's side.

The team all looked at each and made their departure except for JJ, who just stared at the scene before her how was back but she wasn't happy because well he wasn't back with them. He was somewhere else, in a faraway place where they couldn't talk to him or even properly touch him. She felt as though she should be happy, she should feel overwhelmed but to her she felt like he wasn't back with them, he was still lost out there.

Morgan's POV

Man look at him, I can't even recognise him anymore he's covered in that many bandages. I keep convincing myself that it's not my fault but I don't know maybe if I hadn't had a go at him, he wouldn't have left in a mood and he would've taken more precautions and would've been able to get away or call for help. I told myself it wasn't my fault, I guess it was a way for me to continue to power through the case and find Reid and we did but now it's like he isn't even with us. Then my thoughts trailed to the drug, how could this son of a bitch do this to Reid, Michael was doing this to hurt us all, he knew about Reid's past and now it's all our fault we did this, didn't we?

I watched him for hours making sure he was ok and I was actually hoping that he would wake up and I would hear his voice again in person but that soon faded when my eyes gave in and surrender to the call of sleep.

The sun peered into the room, causing me to flutter my eyes open to see a quite attractive nurse looking over Reid's chart.

"Good morning," She smiled cheerfully at me, her face was nicely tanned and she didn't have to put on much make-up, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, how is he?" I asked more concerned about Reid then the nurse at that point in time.

She to a look over the charts again before turning her attention back to him, "Umm… well he's in the best care and he is doing as well as can be expected," She grinned back at him.

"I suppose that's good," I looked back at Reid, I couldn't even look at his face, the bandages covered his face from me, "Are any of my friends here yet?"

"You mean the people that refused to go home last night?" She asked back.

I screwed my face; they were supposed to be back at their own homes getting some sleep. Although I couldn't blame them, I would have done the same thing and stayed here.

"Thanks," I said before pushing pass her and making my way to the waiting room. All of the team was there, resting their heads in the most uncomfortable positions.

Garcia began to stir and her eyes slowly opened her eyes, "Hey baby girl, how are you?" I walked over to her.

"I'm fine, how is Reid?" Her voice was still strained and she obliviously hadn't been in front of a mirror her make-up was that smeared.

"He's alright, I wouldn't say he's fine but he'll be O.K Baby girl," I reassured her and placed my hand on her lap, "No one else is awake so do you wanna go see him?" She gave I a small but appreciative smile and nodded.

Garcia's POV

My poor G-man, I watched him lay still in his bed and I felt useless. The only thing I could do was bring him small gifts and say soothing words that I only hoped he could hear. I told him about everything that I could think of. I told him about Kevin and how he was doing and how the whole time he was gone we worked without sleep to get him back.

I hesitated but I reached out my hand and placed it on his and slowly rubbed it. I wanted him to wake up so badly. Why wasn't he here and talking, it felt like he's been taken away from us again and it felt like a big hole inside me, my Junior G-man was in a coma and the best I could do was smother him with gifts and tell him about everything I could think of.

"We miss you here my adorable sweetness," I felt a tear roll down my face, I was glad I didn't have a mirror in front of me right now, "You need to wake up so I can to tell you off for leaving us," A put on a smile as if he could see me and slowly got up and walked out, letting Emily to come in next and see him.

As I walked out of the room, I couldn't help but feel like I was abandoning him but I wasn't, he was just in the room and we were all outside in the waiting room. I walked past the rest of team and walked inside the bathroom.

Oh my god, my face looked like I had just come out of a horror movie. I quickly washed my face, clearing away the old make-up and all the smudges that had been left there. I applied some more but this time I wasn't going to overdo it. If I knew myself I was going to end up looking like another horror movie.

Emily's POV

I still couldn't get that seen out of my head. Reid passed out in a scene of blood and gore. I couldn't figure out how he managed to get to Michael's phone and subdue him and Peter at the same time in his condition but I guess the details don't matter, he's here and that's the main thing.

"Reid you had us all worried there," Why was I saying anything, it wasn't like he could hear me but I guess it was comforting in a way, "I'm so glad your back with us."

I sat there and watched him lay there as still as a lamp. I was in a daze, I couldn't take my eyes off of him if I did I was afraid that he might wake up without me. He looked so peaceful now even though his condition and the way he looked said otherwise, it looked like he was finally actually resting without having fear in him.

After six hours, I knew the others were waiting, I didn't want to leave but I was being selfish by staying here and I knew everyone else was going through the same thing as me. I slowly got up, I still couldn't take my eyes off of him. I walked out of the room, I want back to everyone else. Morgan and Garcia were trying to smile. Rossi and Hotch looked to be in deep thought and JJ looked all alone and distant from the world. I knew she was taking this in differently from the rest of us but this time it was different, she was acting different of course under these condition no one could blame her but she was different, I couldn't explain it.

Hotch looked up towards me and I nodded and I walked over as he left for Reid's room. Hotch was a strong figure, that was what I admired about him but people have their breaking point and we knew that Hotch had his.

Hotch's POV

The team were handling it, well trying as best as they could. I sat next to Reid's bed and stared at him. This was because something we did, Reid understood Michael and Michael never wanted to hurt him but he saw it as the best way to do it, to hurt us. If Reid gets addicted again, he would've but Reid's stronger then that he will break through.

I couldn't stay for much longer than two hours; I had to go see Jack. He had been asking for me but I couldn't leave the case so I had Jessica watch over him. Now the case was over I had to go and see him.

Rossi's POV

I never was close to the kid, he was annoying but he was a great person. He was young and yet he had been through so much. I remembered when he was reciting pieces from my books.

He looked so fragile most of the time but now he was like fine glass, one touch and you could break him. I almost felt bad now; I never took that much interest into him and now this. I wasn't there for the kidnapping with Tobias Hankle and now I understand why the team were so over protective of him. He had already been through so much they were all afraid of it happening again.

I sat there in my thoughts until the sunset and walked out of the room. JJ looked at me with eye's that I had seen far too many times.

JJ's POV

I hesitantly walked into the room. I couldn't see his face and that's all I wanted to do. I just wanted to take one look at his face. I sat beside and finally let out the many tears that had been just waiting to come out. How was I supposed to tell him, how was I supposed to say it?

"Reid, I am so sorry I haven't been able to tell you this," I looked up to him, "It was one night, it was nothing."

I looked to the ground again. Was I actually going to say this?

"Henry is your son Spence," I looked back at Reid.

"What?" I turned to the door, Will.

"Will?" I didn't know what to say to him, did he hear me?

"What did you just say?" His face had grief all over it.

"Will I am so sorry," I stood up and walked towards him but he just backed away, "I wanted to tell you!"

"No, you never were, were you?" He backed away further, "I can't," He bolted out before I could say another thing.

"Will!?" My feet began to follow him from a pace to a sprint. What had I done?

**Please take the time to review, it does encourages me to write**

**Thanks to all of you!**


	11. Hearing the Truth

**Sorry for the long wait but you know the Christmas holidays and such. On that note all who have just had the holidays, I hope you had a very Merry Christmas and I wish you a Happy New Year. **

**Now you know the drill I do not own Criminal Minds and the orginal warnings from the previous chapters.**

**I love all who review, follow and favourite this story and my others it is a great feeling having all you guys support me and help me improve my writing.**

**I am unsure about this chapter and all the medical information and such is based off of what I know and the research that I am really unsure about so please correct me and tell me about it so I can recheck and such.**

**But the information regarding history I am most sure is correct.**

**I must warn you guys that updates may take longer due to the holiday so I am really sorry to you guys but I hope you understand it and such.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

****The team watched the scene play out. Will had just stormed out of the hospital, J.J not far behind, she was drench in tears and her face was red.

They didn't know what had just happened but from the sceen that played out they knew it wasn't something good. J.J didn't need this, not after what had just happened to Reid. They slowly watched as J.J came back and sat down next to Emily who put her arm over her for comfort. JJ was hestarical is sob and intakes of breath. Morgan couldn't handle anymore of this he stormed outside to confront Will.

"What the hell man?" Morgan raced up to Will in rage.

Will couldn't even turn around to face him, "What the- " Morgan didn't finish his sentance before Will turned around and spoke.

"Did you know?" Will looked close to tears but he was holding on by just a thread.

"Know what?" Morgan was confused at this point. Not knowing the truth that had been hidden from them, was one that was about to change them all.

"That Henry isn'my son,"Will turned away from Morgan and lowered his head, "She never told me, she just- she was never going too."

"What?" Morgan looked directly at Will. How come J.J never tolf them that Herny wasn't Will son? It couldn't be true, J.J was never with anyone else that they knew of.

"I'm sorry, I- I have to go,"Will walked off completely in disregard for the tarrfic that had to come to a screeching stop in order to not hit him.

Morgan stared blankly forward, his mind was at a stand still slowly contecting the dots of the events that had just occured before the team. Will and J.J storm out of Reid's room apperently J.J told Will that Herny isn't his son but Will said that J.J was never going to tell him about it. J.J was confessing, confessing to Reid. Oh my god, Reid's the father!

Morgan looked to the ground, this couldn't be true. Reid and J.J never were together. That's why J.J was so emotionaly when Reid was kidnapped, sure under the circumsatnce no one could be blamed for their behave but J.J was different she had taken it harder and now he knew why.

**JJ's** **POV **

I should have kept my mouth shut. I raced after Will in an attempt to, well I don't know explain it to him, do something. I reached out for his shoulder but his hand whipped a around and pushed my hand away from him.

"Will I-" He didn't even let me finish before he whipped around.

"Don't," His face looked so betrayed and it was because of me, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I don't know, I was afraid of what would happened and I didn't want to lose you," That was my excuse, it was true, I knew that if I had told him there was a chance that I would lose him forever and I couldn't risk that.

"I would have stayed, you know that," He stared at me, his eyes burning into me, "When?" I didn't want to answer that question.

"It was a couple of months in, we were both drunk from a night out with the team and we got a cab to his apartment.

**The Night out with the team**

"OK Reid we need to change this up a bit," Morgan slurred, "Now everytime you get the question right you have to drink."

"What if I get them wrong on purpose?" Reid glared at the intoxicated Morgan.

"You're Reid you won't be able to answer the questions wrong," JJ and Emily laughed at Morgan before ordering another round of drinks.

Hotch and Rossi had left early leaving Reid, Morgan, Emily and J.J to continue the night.

"OK OK," Emily started looking down at her phone, "Who started the Peasents Revolt?"

"That would be Wat Tyler," Reid answer, unable to contain himself, "He in fact went to see the king and his guard during the revolt alone which only ended in his death."

Emily looked at her phone, before nodding.

"Ohhhh,"JJ looked at Reid, "We're are going get you drunk."

After many rounds of drinking, mostly on Reid. They decided that Reid had a little bit to much.

"Y- you guys a- are..." Reid looked up, his face looked like a he had just woken up as he slurred his word, "wait, w- what was I- I saying?"

Morgan, JJ and Emily all started laughing at him, they had mostly sobered up except for Reid.

"I think I'll go call a cab, I'll take the party animal home," JJ said before reaching for her phone and dialing the numbers. Reid looked up to her.

"But I- But I don't want to go home," He almost pleaded to her.

"She's right pretty boy,"Morgan smirked at him.

"Man, you are going to have one wicked hangover in the morning," Emily commented.

"Really?" Reid looked up at them, "W- what a- are they like?"

"Like being in wonderland," Morgan joked.

"That's good then," Reid rested his head down on the table.

Emily and Morgan both looked at each other before bursting out into a laughing fit.

"OK, we need to get you home," JJ picked Reid up under her arm and started to walk out of the bar.

"Are you alright with him?" Emily asked just outside of the door.

"Yeah, you guys getting home OK?" JJ asked placing Reid in the cab.

"Yeah i just called someone to ome pick me up, I think Morgan's doing the same," Emily nodded before headin in another direction.

JJ sat in the car next to Reid, he looked straight ahead in a confused look.

"You Ok Reid?" JJ had to ask.

"Yeah, yeah," He completely ignored her, focused on something else that JJ couldn't work out.

It would have been 5 minutes in before Reid got out of his daze and looked at JJ.

"I love you JJ," JJ looked back at him, she didn't know if it was because he was drunk or if it was the truth. Of course she knew about how Reid felt about her and she felt feelings about him, maybe it wouldn't be so bad... no she was with Will. But the drinking was now clouding her judgement and in a response she said, "I love you too Reid."

Before they knew it they were laughing at hgis apartment door. Reid fumbled around with his keys and was now working on trying to unlock the door. He finally swung the door open and before he could step into the door JJ went in for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in, returning the kiss.

The both didn't release each other as the went into the apartment and into Reid's room.

**The Next Morning**

****JJ woke up not knowing where she was, she soon as her eyes laid on Reid, who was in deep sleep, she knew no one could know and hopefully Reid wouldn't remember anything about that night. She got dress and left the apartment. She felt terrible, what would she tell Will? No, no she could never tell him about this. Never.

**The Present**

JJ turned around, slowly taking the steps back into the hospital before taking a seat next to Emily and bursting into tears. She watched as Morgan stormed out of the hospital.

"JJ, what's happened?" Emily asked rubbing JJ in the back and doing her best to comfort her.

"I- I should've told you guys the truth," She sobbed, she sat up properly , wiping away the tears that straying down her face with her sleeve.

"Told us what?" Hotch then asked.

"It was the night we got Reid drunk, remember?" JJ turned to them.

"Yeah, it was the one time we could get him to drink that much," Emily said, looking straight into JJ's eyes.

"It was one night, we were both drunk and Reid never remembered it," JJ was on the verge of tears at the end of that sentence as she stared at the rest of the team.

"Oh my god," Emily was the only one who could muster up the words that everyone had on their lips.

"Henry's Reid's..." Before Rossi could finished his sentence.

"Dr Spencer Reid's awake," The doctor said as soon as Morgan walked in to hear the news.

They all stared at each other. What had just happened seemed to have faded but it wasn't completely erased. The important thing now was that Reid was awake and well.


	12. Floating in Thought

**Guys as I have told you before, I will be taking longer than normal to update due to holidays so please forgive me.**

**Usual warnings, and I don't own Criminal Minds as usual!**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites, you make my world!**

I felt like I was floating with nothing but blackness around me. I could feel something pulling me in two directions, like it was playing tug – of – war with me. On one side I heard members of the team, Morgan, Garcia, Emily, Hotch, Rossi, JJ each talking to me, crying, and begging me to come home. Saying they were glad I was there with them but I needed to wake up now. I wanted to see them, to touch them, to hear them talk again. It would be nice to be back on a case with them all and to joke with Morgan. Morgan, he was like the older brother I never had, I couldn't leave him. The times we had together, laughing with each other and hanging out. But the question is would he miss me? I guess he would and if I was gone he would still have Garcia.

Oh my god, Garcia. She would be devastated right now. She would be angry too, I could image it. I'd miss her calling her by all those pet names she gave me like Junior G-man and the way she talked to the team, especially Morgan. Her outgoing style and the way she would change her hair colour from time to time. Her apartment was no different from her tech room. She was a very colourful person and almost mother – like figure towards the team. Morgan and Garcia were so playful towards each other; it sometimes made me wonder why they acted that way towards each other.

Prentiss was like the older sister now, when we first met it felt strange as though she was replacing Elle but I soon learnt that she wasn't replacing Elle, she was an edition to the team. She's a strong woman, that's what I admire about her. She has risked her life for me, I felt so guilty about it. I don't think I could ever leave her behind, not just yet.

Hotch was a great boss and now a great friends both him and Rossi are. They are two of the greatest profilers in the FBI that I know of; I wonder if they would have done differently if they were in my position, would they have chosen something else other than the FBI? I am not as strong as them, as the rest of the team. Rossi has so much experience in this line of work that makes me wonder why he ever came back to it, to all the horrors that lay within it. Hotch had the chance to leave but he didn't take it, it even meant his marriage would end and he still stuck with this job. I guess he can separate it, his work and his personal life.

Then there was JJ, oh I couldn't abandon her not with Henry, he's my godson for god sake and I couldn't abandon him like my father abandoned me. JJ was the sweetest woman you could ever met and such a caring soul. I wish that maybe we had something but her and Will are good together and they have Henry, the day I became a godfather was the happiest time I guess would be the word, I was more than happy I was thrilled. JJ is the one person I could never leave behind.

The other side was whispering to me, telling me how easy it would be to just let go, telling me of how much pain I have been through. My Mum had only just died last week, she was having an episode, knocked over a vase and stabbed herself, and they couldn't help her. I got the call at night after a case. I was never able to tell the team, I guess I never had the chance. They whispered about my childhood, of high school, telling me that I could be free of those memories, the memories of the pain. I have been through so much on the job. It was tempting to take the offer and just let go. But then the voices of my team weighed in and I knew that I couldn't do this to them. I then and there made my choice.

At that moment the feeling of pain and flashes of a room, I could feel the heat, the burning on my face, the burning around my neck. The increase of pain in my stomach and chest. My eyes felt heavy, like they were glued. I focused all my energy on opening, on seeing, it felt like the more I tried the more it felt like my eyes were getting heavier. I felt a light peer through into my vision, I felt like I was being pulled. The light was now blinding me and suddenly my eyes felt lighter and I slowly opened my eyes.

Everything was a blur, I felt confused, where was I? The last thing I could remember was leaving the BAU and then… and then it all falls into shattered pieces. I could feel something on my face and something in my throat. Fear took over me as I was now looking around the room, it would appear that I was in a hospital which was now getting me even more worried. How did I get here and where was the rest of my team?

"Sir it's alright, you're in the hospital," A young nurse walked over to me with a slight smile, "Doctor!"

A Man, a Doctor, rushed in, " Well, it's good to see you're awake," the doctor walked out of my view and then moments later returned into my view, " Well it looks like you're doing just fine for now."

I tried to talk but I was all to be reminded of the thing, which I think was a ventilator, was down my throat, " Don't try to talk, we are going to remove the ventilator," That was a relief to hear, it was the one good thing that had happened to me since I woke up, "You may have difficulty breathing but that is expected, try not to talk too much."

It was such a relief when they had actually removed the ventilator but I now understood the trouble breathing part, had I been that badly injured?

"Dr Reid, I don't want you talking too much so blink once for yes and twice for no, ok?" I blinked once at him, "Good, now I need to know whether you're up for visitors because you will be feeling very tired and withdrawn and I don't want you to be too stressed out," I blinked once, I needed to see the whole team, I needed to know what had happened to me.

When we all heard the news we didn't know whether to scream, shout, cry, they did say they didn't know how long it would take and it had nearly taken a week, everyone had spent a day or more with Reid but no one was there when he woke up, when it counted.

**Morgan's POV**

This was becoming a little bit too much, we lost Reid and when we found him, we find out that he's in a coma and then we find out that Henry's Reid's son. Everything felt like it was being thrown at us all at once. The one thing that has now kept me from exploding was the fact that Reid was now awake and I could help him through this, we all could now.

"How is he?" was the only thing that I could think of asking because right now it was all that matter to me.

"He is very confused and withdrawn but that isn't uncommon in people who have just come out of a coma," the doctor explained, "In most cases he won't remember what has happened to him and there may be a chance he won't ever fully remember it, he may remember bits and pieces but the trauma may have been too much," the doctor sounded very sympathetic.

"Can we go see him?" Hotch asked, his voice seemed less strained, almost relaxed but it wasn't completely.

"You can see him but don't stress or get him to talk too much or I'll have to remove you from his room," We all nodded before we headed to Reid's room.

"Ah how long will the bandages be on for?" Rossi asked.

"I could remove them tomorrow, I just need to make sure that they have healed properly and once removed I am afraid that the burns will leave minor scars," the doctor opened the door.

My eyes laid on him and I could see his brown hazel eyes looked back at us all, the things the kid has been through and never told us about had almost killed me and now he has another ordeal to live with. He was strong; I don't think any of us would be able to repeatedly walk into the BAU and continue to work with the people we deal with every day.

The kid always underestimated his strength when there was no need to; he had proven that he was stronger than we presumed. Nothing could ever change my opinion about him.

**Thanks for reading and if you have the time please review! Thank you all! oh god I can't stop thanking you guys, Thanks, look I did it again!**


	13. Forgiving Them

**OK guys I am spinning of this idea hoping for all of your thoughts. I have this idea where one or more or all of the team is abucted but it isn't a normal one they are put in an arena to fight to the death with other people. Would you read something like that? Please tell me, Thanks!**

**Same Warnings! Same I don't own Criminal Minds so I am stuck at home pretending that I am a part of the team and the girlfriend of Reid and I should stop talking because this is weird and I am weird and shut up me!**

**Thanks everyone!**

I felt the world start to spin around me, my eyes became heavier again and all I wanted to do was go to sleep but I just had to see my friends. I slowly started to black out and then back in again. I couldn't let myself fall asleep, not now at least. I slowly widen my eyes to see my team, my friends standing before. I got to say knowing that I didn't look so good I actually felt a little embarrassed. I couldn't exactly talk if I wanted to. The bandages were hold my face in place and that was preventing me from mostly talking but the main reason was because I was already finding it hard to breath and if I started talking I knew I would be out of breathe by the first word.

"Hey," Emily was the first to speak up, "We know you're not supposed to talk but it's great to have you back with us Reid we all missed you."

The worst part of this was the fact I couldn't reply, I wanted to ask them what had happened and how I ended up in the hospital.

"Kid, you had us worried," Morgan gave me a little smile but I knew it was filled with sadness and pity, normally I hated it when he looked at me in that why or anyway that would normally draw attention to me.

"Reid, we need you to try and remember what happened by yourself but the doctor said you may never fully remember what happened to you and we can only tell you what we saw and gathered," Even Hotch looked like the worst case had just come across our desk which only brought up more questions that now filled my head.

My eyes were now becoming a load to keep open but the need to be with my friends, I was afraid that if I closed my eyes that I wouldn't ever wake back up again and I didn't want that.

"Hey Reid go sleep," Garcia soothed to me and from that moment I knew that I could trust myself to close my eyes, "We promise that we'll be right here, we won't leave you alone again."

I finally started to let myself fade in and out. I let my eyes close fully and the darkness engulfed me fully.

They wanted to talk to him but they knew that he needed his sleep and they let him drift off peacefully. They didn't move for more than a minute before Morgan walked over and sat beside Reid, Garcia was not long after him who sat next Morgan and put her arm around him as a sign of comfort. The rest of the team walked outside of the room.

"I – I," JJ couldn't even finish her sentence before she started to well up and break down again.

"Ohh JJ," Emily ran over to her and put her arm around her.

"I-I have to see Will," She manage to speak.

"It's all right JJ, go," Hotch reassured her. JJ nodded before racing out of the Hospital.

"Why didn't she ever tell us?" Was the first question that popped into Emilys head? They all exchanged looks; they didn't know why they were ever told so they really couldn't answer that question.

"She has Will and maybe she just thought if it was never talked about and no one knew that maybe she would start believe it," Rossi stated and none of them could disagree with it.

"Hold on," Hotch looked at all of them, "Does Reid know?" They all came in on that question. They all started to ponder on that thought. Had Reid known that Henry was his child? It started to puzzle them deeply, had Reid kept it from them? No, he couldn't have known that.

"He couldn't have known," Emily's face looked confused and puzzled almost like everyone else's, "He just couldn't have known, he was drunk that night, heck I drank a little more than him and I couldn't remember most of the night."

They all stare at each other. This was meant to be happy news that they had just heard but no one could bring a proper smile to their faces.

**JJ's POV**

I had to try and talk to Will, he didn't fully understand it. I jumped into the car and drove as fast as I could back to the house.

Thoughts spread through my head, how was I going to handle this with Will? What would I say to Henry? How was I going to say this to Spence? He didn't even remember that night, how was he supposed to understand that Henry was his? I shut out the thoughts in my head, I couldn't think or handle it at the moment, the important thing now was that Reid was awake and well.

As I stepped inside, I could see Will sitting alone on the couch.

"Will?" It was a faint whisper but Will could hear me. His head turned to me, I could see the pain on it, and the worst part was that I had caused it.

"I would've understood JJ," He walked up to me, "You know that." Tears started to stroll down my cheeks.

"I know I should've told you but I was afraid of what might happen," I looked him directly in the eyes; "I never want to lose you Will."

"I don't want to lose you either JJ," He embraced me with a hug, funny that was the one thing I needed right now and I shouldn't have it, not from Will, "But you need to trust me enough to tell me the truth."

"I do trust you Will," I squeezed him tighter not wanting to ever let him go.

"I think now we just need to focus on Henry and Reid at the moment," I started to let him go and wipe my tear soaked eyes, "O.K?"

I nodded my head in reply, "Should we go to the hospital?" I didn't want to push him too far, I knew he was already giving me a little more then I should have.

**At the Hospital**

Things were quite between the group, once in a while people would ask a question but no one would elaborate on the topic. They were all still handling the news and with Reid just waking up they knew that the team wouldn't be the same again.

Morgan wouldn't leave Reid's side, he wanted to be there for him and support him through this and Garcia was there to support them both. They all knew Reid's secrets and now they all wondered why he never told any of them. But of course this was Reid; he kept his personal life to himself and he had the right to do that. No one could ever blame him for that.

**Please Review if you have time and tell me of any imporvements what-so-ever, thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys this is just a note that I wanted you to read before I make an update.**

**I have noticed a loss of interest with this story lately and was wondering whether to continue it or not.**

**I have other ideas in my head for plots but I want to finish this one off first. So if you are still interested let me know and I will continue. I just see no point if no one is going to read it and I have other ideas on paper that I want to try but only after I finish or if I finish this one.**

**Your feedback on this will be truly helpful.**


	15. Showing The Signs

**Hey guys, thank you all for what you said, I honestly thought there wouldn't be that many people who wanted me to continued, Thank you all so much! **

**Now you know the warnings for this and that I still don't own Criminal Minds but don't worry I think the court case is in my favour! Hahaha!**

**So here is the next chapter and I already have many I ideas of what to do with Reid and we are still just beginning!**

**Now one of the Guests said they thought Will would react differently and want revenge on Reid but I just don't think Will's that kind of guy. He truly loves JJ and I don't think he would do anything to hurt Reid in anyway.**

**Two Weeks Later**

Reid was feeling better but that was on the outside, he made sure each time the team walked through the door into the hospital room that he put on a smile. Although he had to be careful with this, if he showed that he was in denial then they would be even more worried about him and right now he couldn't handle that. He wasn't going to tell the team anytime soon but images began flashes through, faces and voices and the word game was on his mind, haunting him now. He didn't know what made him cringe at the thought of the word game, something about it was enclosed to him, out of his reach. He wanted to get everything clear but the mirror before him was dirty, each time he tried to reveal the mirror underneath a sharp pain surged through him and mirror remind dirty. He thought maybe if he kept trying he would eventually achieve the task and reveal the hidden truth but was it worth it, to know something like that? Reid remembered every second with Tobias Hankal and he truly wish that he could tear that memory away but the point occurred that he needed to remember what happened to him.

He had just heard the best news he had heard in the past few weeks, he was finally able to be released from the hospital. Most of his wounds had healed but his face was the worst, the tiny scars scattered his face, some more noticeable then others. He knew that some of the scars will stay but it'll take time for others to slowly fade away. The others refused to tell him anything about what happened, they said it would be better to try and remember on his own but something made him believe there was another reason they refused to tell him. He knew that there was something else that happened and he needed to know what it was.

The team was happy Reid was leaving the hospital and coming home, Hotch had given him some more time off in order to settle. The truth was out to them. They all didn't know what to think or even how to say it to Reid, they all decided to tell him when his memory returned but they knew that that could never happen and that was, in a way, how they would like it to be. The team knew it was wrong to think that even a little selfish too, but Reid was a private person, image what would happen if he found out what they knew now. So they all decided to wait and see if the memories would return.

JJ and Will were still having trouble, they agreed to tell Reid but the day that came they were unsure, they both knew that it was unfair to pretend otherwise and Reid had the right to know but Henry wouldn't understand. Henry knew Reid as an Uncle not a father; it would scare him and confuse him. So they decided when Reid's abduction had faded they could tell him and he could handle it better. Reid had been through so much before this and knew the news right now wouldn't help him.

"Home sweet home pretty boy," Morgan had offered to have Reid to stay with him and Morgan had even got Hotch to give them all some time off work. Reid's eyes quickly glanced around the room before he rested himself on the couch. No one spoke, Reid's eyes stared endless at the blackness he now reside in, the images had gone away and he was now piecing things together but it wasn't enough, he wanted more of the information he knew his friends withheld from him.

"Morgan?" The word blurted from his mouth without his permission.

"Yeah?" Morgan sat beside Reid and looked at him with the same concerned face everyone had these days. Reid wished everyone had the bright happy face that he used to know, that was one of his wishes, to be reminded that his team is happy and not constantly waited for him to break down.

"I need to know," Reid looked at Morgan with pleading eyes, "You know how bad it is, I get these images and sensations and I can never make them properly fit and you, none of you will even tell me. I have been trying to smile and show that I am OK with that but I – I can't keep it up Morgan."

Morgan looked at him not with concern but with despair, he knew he couldn't tell him about it, that he had to try and remember himself but every nerve in his body was telling him to tell his friend what happened what they knew about him now.

"You know we can't…" Reid's head spun to face me in pure rage.

"No, it's not can't, it's won't," Reid was starting to shake rapidly, "Morgan I need to think… _alone_."

Morgan was about to argue when he decided it was better to leave Reid be and let him think by himself.

Morgan nodded to Reid before leaving the room. He suddenly felt is phone ring, "Morgan."

"Hey how is he?" The unmistakable voice of Garcia was on the other line.

"Pissed, he wants answers," Morgan glanced over at Reid, who had returned to staring at something he couldn't see.

"Morgan would it be so bad if we told him?" Garcia's voice was soft and sad, she wasn't handling this well, and not telling him was hard for her and for everyone else.

"Baby girl you know we can't, the doctor said it would be better if he remember by himself," That was the reason everyone kept saying to Garcia but she taking it.

"I know, as everyone keeps saying it but he's in pain, he needs to know that we know about JJ and him and about his past," Garcia choked on that last word and she started jumping in her breathing.

"And we will once he starts to remember and for JJ that's up to her when she wants to tell Reid, not ours," Morgan gave off a steady voice but his eyes never left Reid sitting there, he could only image what he was thinking about and he knew it wouldn't be good thoughts either.

"Yeah I guess, it's just," Garcia paused for a few seconds, "I'm coming over there."

"Baby Girl I'm not sure that's a good idea when he's in this mood," Morgan knew Reid wanted to think and having too many people smothering.

"No I'm not asking," Morgan knew now it was pointless arguing, Garcia was properly already in her car driving here.

"Ok, see you when you get here," Morgan put his phone back into his pocket and turned to face Reid again. Something was wrong; he was shaking like crazy and sweating heavily.

Morgan carefully walked towards Reid, "Hey man what's wrong?" That was a stupid question but he couldn't think of anything else to say at that point in time.

"Shut up!" He screamed at me, "Everything too loud!" His shaking didn't improve but in fact got worse. "It's too cold!"

"Reid listened to me," I put a hand on each of his shoulder, "You're alright!" This was all too familiar to Morgan.

"M – Morgan I d-didn't want t- to ta-take it," Reid had broken down from shouting to confusing.

"Oh damn Reid," Morgan knew what this was from, the doctors have been giving him pain medication which has eased his cravings but now he's without them and he's going through withdrawal.

Reid soon started to fall into a deep sleep. Morgan laid a blanket on him and made sure he was alright before walking into his Kitchen, "Damn it!" Morgan almost screamed. He looked over at Reid to make sure he hadn't woken him up but knowing from last time Reid would be in a deep sleep.

Morgan did this once; he got Reid through this the first time he could get him through this again.

**Morgan's POV**

That bastard was lucky I hadn't gotten my hands on him, he would be beyond recognition. I clenched my fist in rage, the bastard knew that there was a high chance we would find Reid, he researched us, and our track record doesn't lie. So he made sure that he could still get to us. I was drawn out of thought when I heard three light knocks on the door, most likely Garcia was here. I was going to have to tell her now.

"Hey Baby Girl," I tried to smile at her but everything happening made it hard for me to make such a gesture.

"How's he doing?" Her eyes looked soft and caring, something Reid needed right now.

"Out of it, he's sleeping at the moment," Garcia nodded before walking in the room. Her eyes went down to Reid's restless figure.

"Ahh Garcia can you come over here," How was I gonna tell her? She slowly let her eyes come off Reid and on me before walking to me.

"What is it?" Her eyes were pleading to me. I felt a rush of guilt come over me, why it was guilt I was unsure.

"Reid's," I couldn't properly get the words to come out, "Reid's showing signs of withdrawal."

Her face went blank with shock, "W- what?" Her eyes started to bear tears but she wasn't letting them stray down her face.

"It's just like last Baby girl," I wanted to say it would be alright but inside me knew that it was going to get really tough for all of us.

"No, no, he might just be…" I shook my head at her before she wrapped her arms around me.

"We're gonna get him through this," I couldn't let Garcia down on that, "He'll be OK."

**Hey, thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and such! Haha**


	16. Planning an Escape

**A quicker update then normal but I felt bad so I did this one up as quickly as possible. **

**You know the normal warnings Drug use and such.**

**And I am sad to say I will never have Criminal Minds. They just had too many lawyers. **

**Hope you like it!**

Reid felt like everyone was tearing at him. He just needed to go home. He could feel them calling to him and all he wanted to do was reply and indulge in the sweet release that it brought him. But one half of him told him that not to give in. Damn it! He felt himself scream inside. It was eating away at him, he just had to have a little bit, just a little would be enough. Of course he knew that wouldn't be enough, after that he would want more and then more. When he had finally succumbed to the much needed rest, he felt himself go into terror. Flashes and images ran through his mind. Two men standing in front of him, laughing at him, telling him he was weak and that he deserved it. What? What did he deserve? This was too confusing for him; this only made the urges stronger. That release he used to get was so unimaginable. When he could just slip away from it all and be free, just free. Then it came, the scene that revealed all, the man plunging the syringe into his, oh god he could feel the pain he was in and yet there and then he didn't want the release. But now it was like it was the only thing he could think about.

Morgan's and Garcia's eyes couldn't stray from the figure on the couch; Reid laid there, moving every two seconds, unable to stay still. Morgan knew what he had to do now, the team had to know but the thought couldn't be kept aside that maybe there was a chance he would never have to tell them, that maybe he could keep it under control but Reid needed the support and he couldn't deny that from Reid.

"Should we tell them?" Garcia's voice was faint. Her face was sad. I couldn't her though, this was hard the first and with what had just happened to Reid, this was becoming harder for all of us, it was selfish to think that way but it was. The stress of finding Reid and then having to keep him from the truth and then this, it was selfish! How could he think like that when Reid was the one going through all of this!

"Yeah," He turned to face his Baby Girl, "I mean we have to, Reid won't be able to do this all of this on his own, he need the team this time."

"Morgan we were there last time," Garcia turned to him.

"No we weren't, not like we should have be, I mean I was there a few times but not enough, he had to do it all by himself," Garcia was on the verge of tears now.

"We didn't mean too," She was now into tears as she yet again embraced Morgan.

"I know," He held her tightly, "I know."

**Hotch's POV**

Jack's smile was what was keeping me through this; it was what reminded me that there was still good in this world. With everything that has happened I had started to lose my faith in that but seeing Jack brought back the faith that was falling apart.

My phone started buzzing, I honestly thought of not answering it but the habit took over and I immediately answered it, "Hotchnner."

"Hey Hotch, we've gotta problem," The unmistakable voice of Morgan was on the other end, I could sense something was wrong.

"What is it? Is it Reid?" My mind went directly to Reid, why else would Morgan call at this time.

"Hotch, I what the signs are, mostly because of my beat cop days but because I've already seen Reid act this way, he's going through withdrawal man," I couldn't help but feel a surge of guilt run through me. The thought of Morgan being wrong was consider but out of anyone Morgan would know the signs and I trust his opinion on this.

"Have you informed the rest of the team yet?" Knowing Morgan, he would've told Garcia before anyone else, no doubt she was already over there against Morgan's protest.

"Well Garcia's here with me but beside that, I thought I should tell you first," He knew that Morgan had hesitate in his voice; he properly didn't want anyone else to know about it.

"OK, we'll tell the others in the morning, are you going to be able to handle him tonight?" Morgan wouldn't say no, he was Reid's best friend.

"Yeah, seeya Hotch," And with that the phone went to a dull tone. Hotch had so many different emotions run through him, this man didn't film all the torture; he left some of it for the rest of the team to see first-hand.

I sat down on the couch and stared, I don't know at what but I just stared. Thinking, considering. Reid got through it the first time, he'll get through it again.

**Morgan's Place**

Reid's eyes started to flutter open. His head was pounding and his body felt pain surge through it with each movement it made.

"Hey man just stay still for a moment, you're in a lot of pain right now," Morgan rushed over to Reid to help him.

"No you don't say!" Reid murmured before taking in a deep breath.

"Hey I'm just trying to help you here," Morgan was irritated but kept a calm voice, he was expecting this and he knew it wasn't really Reid at the moment.

"Well why not next time you try not stating the obvious!" Reid leaned backwards and put his hands in front of his eyes.

"Garcia's here, do you want to talk to her?" Reid might open up to her a little bit more than he was with Morgan. Reid relieved his hands from his face and glared at Morgan.

"Why not just broadcast this on national T.V," He growled, "Morgan I'm going home."

Reid was about to get up before Morgan put a firm hand on him making sure he didn't go anywhere.

"No, you're not Reid," Morgan said in a deep and firm tone, "You are staying right where I can see you."

"Take your hand off of me!" Reid placed his hand on Morgan's in an attempt to remove it but it was no use, Morgan didn't move at the least.

"I will once you say you are staying here," Reid continued to struggle until he thought of something and then stopped struggling.

"Fine," Reid held his stare until Morgan finally released him.

Reid slouched back into the couch and watched Morgan walk out of the room. Reid had a plan that was going to get him what he needed and he wasn't thinking about Dilaudid, it was something else that was eating him alive.

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. Little cliffhanger there. Still have big plans in store!**


	17. The Mistake

**Here's another chapter and of course you know the warnings for.**

**And still I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**Hope you like this one guys!**

Reid found himself walking, people were shouting and screaming he almost couldn't handle it. Soon he was within a taxi where he could finally tune out the noises that inflicted so much pain. He had a plan; it was a good one too he thought to himself. He slowly brought a smile, this would work, they would have no choice then.

**Three Hours Earlier **

Reid had succumbed to the much needed sleep. Garcia and Morgan let out a sigh at the sign of Reid's limp figure.

"God that was a nightmare," Morgan let out a moan before falling to a seat.

"Poor Baby, it must be hard on him," Garcia looked over at Reid with a sad face before placing a hand on Morgan's shoulder.

"Baby Girl, I think you should go him get some rest now," Morgan looked at Garcia knowing that protest were about to come flying at him, "No buts Garcia, it's not going to do Reid any good if you're passed out on the floor, now go"

With that Garcia placed a kiss on Morgan's forehead and then one upon Reid's, "You call me if anything and I mean anything Derek Morgan happens," Morgan nodded and watched as Garcia gathered her things and left Reid and Morgan alone.

Morgan buried his head deep into his hands. His eyes gazed over at Reid before he got up and went to the sink. Running the water, he splashed the cooling water over his face. Was it selfish? To worry about the rest of the team as well as Reid. But he couldn't help it, this still effect the team and it hurt them. Morgan's head started to pound. He filled a glass with water and swallowed a tablet to aid his headache before he walked over to his bed and fell into a deep slumber.

Reid's eyes peered open and he slowly got up from the couch, he winced when a sudden pain surged through his body but he held back from making a sound, knowing waking Morgan could ruin his plans. He got out of his clammy, sweaty clothes and put on the fresh ones Morgan had gotten from his apartment. Reid grabbed his cellphone and quietly left the apartment making sure not to wake Morgan.

Reid had his mind set; everything was driving him insane, the not knowing, and the cravings. He was going to end this now whether his team liked it or not.

**In the Taxi**

Reid watched the familiar scenery flash pass him, oh god he felt like he was about to burst. He began to sweat and shiver. He had to keep his mind set, he started to fade in and out. He shook his head trying to regain focus.

"Hey man you all right there?" The taxi driver asked, Reid really couldn't find the strength to answer him. Reid turned his head to face directly out of the window, "Fine then," The driver mumbled.

When they finally came to a halt Reid stumbled out of the taxi, he grabbed his phone, he couldn't remember whether he turned it off or not. If he left it on, they could have easily traced him before he was set with the plan.

He looked up at the building before him, he was home. He stumbled into the elevator and made his way to his floor, he got his keys out and fiddled with them. He soon got frustrated, they weren't properly going in. He screamed in frustration.

"Oh dear give me the keys," It was his elderly neighbor; she was always kind to him. Reid handed over the keys and she easily unlocked the door.

"Thanks," Reid mumbled, feeling like such an idiot.

"Well I haven't seen you in a while, what happened to you?" Reid looked over at her, not in the mood for chit chat.

"Work Business," Was all he said before he closed the door on her and walked over to his bathroom.

He lowered himself to a crouching position and opened the cabinet doors from underneath the sink. His hands were shaking, sweat was dripping from his forehead. His hands reached to the desired objects he had been craving for. Dilaudid. He stared at them with hunger. His fist tighten around the two vials before, through frustration, he throw the two vials against the wall. He started to breath heavily, he was sick of having them as reserves, he was sick of being weak! Enough was enough, he was getting the answers he desired and he was getting them today. Reid stormed out of his apartment, not bothering to lock the door behind and his raced up the stairs and to the roof.

Morgan stretched before getting himself out of bed and heading towards the living room. His eyes went wide at the sight before him, Reid was gone. He thought to himself, he's got to be here somewhere.

"Reid!" Morgan looked through his place, "Come on man, Reid!" He then came to the bathroom. There was nothing in there that Reid could use, is there? Surely he didn't miss anything in there that Reid could use to calm his cravings. Morgan's hand laid on the doorknob and he turned it, hoping there wasn't anything behind the door he would regret seeing. He throw the door open, nothing. Nothing was there. He felt relieved but only for a slight second; Reid was gone.

**Morgan's POV**

My heart was racing, how could I be this stupid? Of course Reid wasn't going to let off that easy. Well I guess now would be as good as time as any to tell the team.

I reach for my phone and called the last number I called, "Hey Hotch, we've got a problem… Reid's missing." There was an eerie silence on the other end before Hotch finally gave an order and hung up.

I was going to have to tell Garcia but Hotch said he was going to get the rest of the team.

"Hey Garcia baby girl," I this was going to be painful; "Reid's gone."

_"Oh my god Morgan, I knew I should've stayed," Garcia was frantic._

"Not now Garcia we need to see if you can track him, it looks like he took his phone," I could hear her typing before a pause suddenly came to my ears.

_"Nope nothing, I should go help…" _

"No baby girls we need you there," I started scanning the room.

_"Ok you just bring him home."_

"I sure will," I put the phone back into my pocket and continued to scan the room. There might be something in here that could tell me where he's gone.

"We'll be right there," Emily hung up the phone before starting the car.

"What is it?" JJ asked, her mind went into worst case scenario, what if it's Reid?

"Reid's missing, we're heading over to Morgan's to see if there's anything there that can lead us to his whereaboutsand there something else," Emiy sighed, not this. It can't be this. They just got Reid back and now this.

"What?" Not anything else, JJ didn't think she could handle anything else.

"Morgan found out last night that Reid's going through… withdrawal," JJ was shocked, it was enough this bastard kidnapped him; he had to do this too.

They sat in silence until something clicked with Emily, "JJ what is the one thing an addict things about when in withdrawal."

"The drug," JJ answered simple, but where would Reid get more of the drug.

"Where's the one place Reid knows no one would will find them," at that moment Emily's phone rang.

"Yeah… ok… we'll hand out there," Emily made a u turn to another direction. They had just found a trace on reid.

"Reid's apartment," JJ answered before placing one hand on her forehead.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! :) :) ;)**


	18. Interview with the Neighbour

**Hey guys here's another chapter, it took a little longer because I did a one shot so go check that out. Thanks for reviewing and continuing to support this story it means the world to me.**

**The same I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**Warnings are the same as the previous chapters and such!**

Reid sat on the edge of the building; he grabbed his phone and turned it on. This was all falling into place. Now all he had to do was wait, wait for everything that was clouding him to finally be revealed. He felt himself break out into sweat, maybe, he thought, he shouldn't have thrown out the vials? No! He was sick of not being in control! He looked down at the street below him, it wasn't much different than last time, except last time he was standing and had actually meant to jump off the building. Everything he had been through was catching up on him then, he had taught himself to bottle it away, to worry about another day. But the day that came was too much, if it hadn't been for Gideon, he wouldn't have gone into the FBI and joined the BAU. Once Gideon left, he thought of leaving, he felt if Gideon, the man who convinced him to give life another, wasn't able to handle the job then maybe he couldn't.

Reid felt his skin begin to crawl and itch. He couldn't get his mind off him throwing the vials at the wall and the liquid creeping down the wall, forming little rivers. The urge to just get some more was overwhelming, to just forget this and find some more but then the thought of not knowing scared him. Everything was scaring him now, going to sleep, closing his eyes. It brought unwanted images to his head that he just couldn't control. He shook his head, trying to regain focus at what was happening there and then.

He looked carefully over the edge; two black SUVs were pulling up. That had to be his team, who else would it be. Now it was time, he was finally getting what he wanted, the answers.

The team was racing into the building and up to Reid's level. Morgan approached Reid's door and pushed it open. The door slightly creaked; Morgan and Emily exchanged worried looks as they turned back to the rest of the team and nodded them to go in. They all scanned the apartment. It was considerably small and was what they expected, books were everywhere you looked basically and they saw a collection of Doctor Who DVDs placed near the TV. It had would they would have expected to come from Reid but something deep down in them suggested that that wouldn't be the same anymore.

"Morgan how else was Reid acting when he was with you?" Hotch turned to Morgan as the rest of the team tuned into the conversation.

"I know he was pretty pissed off that he didn't know what had happened to him, even more when I told him I couldn't say that he had to remember by himself," Morgan shook his head, "I should hav known he wouldn't have given up that easily, I should have known!" Morgan was close to slamming his fist.

"Morgan calm down," Hotch didn't shout but said it in a flat voice, "You couldn't have known this was going to happen, none of us would have."

They all split up into the rooms. Although, there weren't that many rooms to explore, they all looked carefully at every detail before them, not wanting to miss anything that could lead them to where Red might be.

"Hey guys, I think I found something," Emily shouted from another room. We all gathered around the bathroom and found what she was talking about. Two broken vials were shattered on the ground and liquid was seeping into the grooves of the tiles.

"Well we could take that as a good sign," JJ suggested, looking at everyone hopefully.

"Or we could ask ourselves why isn't Reid here?" Rossi was right, why wouldn't Reid be here? But he had to be here, we found no trace of his phone in the apartment which meant he might still be in the building but now they had to figure out where he might be in the building.

"OK, Morgan, Emily and JJ I want you guys to continue to search Reid's apartment, Rossi and I will go to Reid's neighbors, see if they have seen anything," They all nodded before getting to work at their assigned tasks.

**Hotch and Rossi**

"Do you think Reid's here?" Hotch asked while they left the apartment.

"I've got a feeling Reid's here and he wants us to find him," Rossi turned to Hotch as they stopped at the apartment door next to Reid's.

"Yeah, it's almost as he's planned this all out, he makes sure Morgan's asleep before leaving with his phone and keys, he makes sure he only turns on his phone at a certain point but first he goes into his apartment and gets rid of the two vials, why would he do that? Why would someone going through withdrawal want to do that?" Hotch's stare was hard on Rossi, as they were profiling the situation.

Rossi stared back, in deep thought. Then his eyes widen, "Think about what Morgan said, Reid was shouting at him, begging him to tell him what happened," Hotch then caught along.

"He doesn't have control over it, he knows he's going through withdrawal and he's sick of not being in control, comes to his apartment and throws away the vials, gaining control over that but there's one last thing he still doesn't have control over," Rossi nodded in agreement.

"What he remembers," Hotch finishes off, "I think Reid's still here and I think we have to tell him."

Rossi turned to the door and knocked on it, "FBI," he called at and lifted his badge to the peephole.

The door open to the view of a nice looking elderly woman, who gave them both a smile, "How may I help you?"

"My name is Agent Hotchnner, this is Agent Rossi, may we come in?" She gave them a wider smile before opening the door wider and allowing both of them to enter the apartment.

"Oh yes I remember, you work with that sweet buy next door, Spencer right?" She offered them both a seat on the lounge and she sat opposite to them.

"Yes ma'am, that is actually why we're here, did you see him today?" Rossi asked, looking straight at the lady opposite to them.

"Oh yes, when he came by, the poor thing was so jumpy he couldn't even open his own door," The lady looked down; she knew something was wrong with Spencer when she had seen him earlier but ignored it.

"Did you happen to see where he went after he left his apartment?" Hotch asked.

"Yes I did, he went up the stairs, I don't know why he didn't use the elevator though?" She looked at both of them, "I knew something was wrong with him, I just knew," The woman was on the verge of tears.

"Ma'am you have helped us here, you have helped him," Rossi put a hand on the woman's before standing up.

"You just find that boy," The lady walked us to the door and then gave yet another friendly smile before closing the door behind us.

**So what do you think? R&R and go check out my other story! I bet you'll like it! Thank you guys!**


	19. Revealing the Truth

_**Hey guys sorry for the long wait! But I am having a crazy obsession with Supernatural's Castiel! Yummy! Anyway I think I am finally coming to an end with this story, maybe a few more chapters but basically the end. But don't worry I will be, well most likely be creating a sequel so tell me if I should and such and please enjoy this chapter and such!**_

_**Now I am sorry for the shortness for this chapter but I just had to get this out there! So please enjoy this.  
**_

_**I don't own Criminal Minds.**_

_**I still feel the need to say previous warnings and that's all. Please enjoy!**_

**30 Minutes later**

**Reid's POV**

"Reid please step away from the edge," Hotch order, oh I will I thought before turning my head to face him.

"I will Hotch just as soon as you tell me the truth," My eyes glared at each member of my team, they all looked worried. I feel a rush of guilt flood me, then I snap myself out of it, they deserve to feel this way. All they've done is cloud me from the truth, they've kept me from knowing.

"Reid man, we will tell you everything just as soon as you get away from the edge," Now Morgan's voice sounded more sincere then Hotch's but I knew better then that, Hotch pretends, he lies about his emotions. I suppose that's what the team does best, lie.

"And then you take me as someone who is that stupid, I step away then you just lie again," How was I suppose to any better then what they have shown me, how was I suppose to trust them anymore?

"Reid trust us, we promise to tell you everything," Emily was putting on a facade now as well, what did I expect, something else for a change. For her to show true emotions, for her to stop lying? No, no, no they are the root of every lie I've ever heard, the root of all the pain I am going through, they are the reason why I am doing this.

"You promise? You Promise," I started to laugh, "That means nothing to me now, _nothing!_" I turn my face to the city that lay before me, it was beautiful on the eyes but I knew the truth, it stank of evil. Everyone down there is filled with lies and dishonesty that it made me want to vomit. Even the innocent children that walk will fall victim and will soon be devoured by it.

"Reid please," Was that JJ? Of all the people, I thought I could trust, I never expected JJ to lie to me. Never but I guess I was wrong.

"Don't, don't pretend you weren't in it as well, just don't," I could feel burning hot tears run down my face, damn my emotions! Well at least I hadn't pretending to be something I am not.

"Reid please we just want to help you, don't do this again," JJ covered her mouth and looked at the rest of the team who now had wide eyes staring straight at her. I started to connect, JJ's slip of the tongue, the glares that were given to her afterwards, did they know?

"What do you mean '_don't do this again'?" _I glared at her, in rage, wanting to know whether it was true? Whether they have yet again been lying to again!

"What I - I meant was that..." JJ was frantic, this only proved my theory even more.

"No, I know exactly what you meant _JJ,_" I snarled, "Who told you?"

They were all deadly silent. No surprise, they properly knew all along and without telling me, without consulting me! The lies just keep on piling up, one after the other.

"You will bloody damn well tell me who told you!" I could actually feel raw blood inside my throat crawling down my throat.

"It was while you were kidnapped," Hotch spoke up, what did they look through my files, no they wouldn't do that.

"What you looked through my files!" I couldn't believe it! I felt the emotions in me boil.

"No we didn't, the person who kidnapped you Reid," Morgan's eyes were full of sorrow, so were the rest of the team's but for the first time he felt as though they were actually telling the truth, "He told us everything."

"H- how much?" I felt myself breaking, they weren't suppose to know, they weren't suppose to. What will they think of me now, a weak pathetic piece of shit.

"The truth about the Riley Jenkins case to how you came to the Academy," Hotch's stare had soften, it seemed to look deep at me.

"No, no you weren't supposed to know," I mumbled before looking over the edge.

JJ's mind racing, she had to do something, anything at the moment would be good and the one thing she could think of would change Reid forever.

"Henry is your son!" She shouted and Reid snapped his head towards her, his face in pure shook as sweat dripped heavily down his face.

"What?" He raised himself from the ledge only to stumble down to the floor and fall into the darkness that had been longing for him.

**Thanks for reading and your support will always touch my heart! Thank you so much!**


	20. Two Months On

**Hey guys! Sorry but this is the final chapter but don't worry if you want a sequel just tell me and I will make it!**

**Hope you like this one!**

**Now the same and final warnings and I still do not own Criminal Minds!**

**xoxo love you all!**

**Two Months Later**

The thoughts never left him, they still crawled inside of him, still ate away at his soul but he was coping, as the therapist said, as what would be expected. But he felt as though he should be better by now. He thought about Henry more and more often now, he wanted for things to be different but telling Henry would confuse him and Reid honestly looked at him own father, what if he did the same thing? What if he abandoned Henry like his father did to him? No, the best thing he could do was be his godfather and that was like being a father to him. He now spent more and more time with him and he was feeling good about it. Every time Henry smiled it gave him the strength to go through the day, to fight whatever evil was out there and to fight his own demons. Reid had felt abandoned and lost and that the weight of the world was on his shoulders but now he was finally on his way to finding his own paradise, a place where he had finally felt safe. The team were more supportive then he deserved, those things he thought and said, were like knives to his stomach and it had killed him that he even thought it. They were truly there for him, they were his family now. The secrets he had bottled up were out and all he could think about was the looks they would give him, that they would think of him as weak and useless but Hotch was the one who pulled him aside and told him, 'that every struggle every person goes through doesn't make them weaker but gives them the strength to take on larger demons that we will face' and that was the turning point for him. From that moment on, Reid saw the battles differently; saw them as another layer to add to himself. He was stronger than he thought, he was just blind to that fact. He wasn't blind anymore, he saw as clear as day and it made him at points uneasy but at others it made him feel stronger and that was all that truly matter.

JJ and Will went through battles that pushed them harder than ever before, they went through the arguments that nearly broke them and the pain that nearly killed them but when the dust had settled and they could finally see each other clearly for the first in two months, they knew it was going to be alright. They knew that things would never be the same but the only thing that mattered was their feelings towards each other and Henry and that was all they needed, it was what they wanted. They found Reid was coming over nearly every chance he got and at first it was uneasy after what happened at Reid's apartment but it just faded in time. Henry was growing to be happier by the day; he was a thriving young boy who lived in a now happy household. It was happy and that was it.

The team looked at those events because it not only affected Reid but everyone. Everyone was pulled into a dark place and they didn't know whether they would come out but that was the funny thing about this team, they weren't like the other teams because they weren't just co-workers but family. A family that once had shadows but now was resolving everything that made them grow stronger. Their bonds were never as strong as it was now, they all learnt to trust each other and learn from each other better than they thought possible. They learnt that secrets weren't the things that helped but the things that burned each other like fire.

Reid sat alone in his new apartment; he thought it was the best to get away the old memories that were holding him down. He built this place has a safe haven for himself; it made him feel like there was a place that no evil could ever enter. He read books but now took the time to truly look at every word. He was actually starting to go out more often with the team, with his family. He laughed and joked with them and it felt as though he was out of the woods, that he was free of his past that used to weigh him down.

Morgan even got him to go with him anywhere and learn how to pick up ladies, of course, this was more to Morgan's amusement then to teach Reid but Morgan was then shown one night that Reid was learning, as Reid walked out with a Beautiful young brunette with bright sapphire eyes. Morgan, that night, was then cursing himself before shaking his head in amusement as he watched Reid prove him wrong yet again.

Garcia would take Reid to all sorts of places in their spare times, Reid was amazed at the fun he had every time he went out with Garcia. She gave him the colourful perceptive on the world. He could go to her with anything and he would walk out with a smile on his face that gave him more hope than ever. Garcia was a true friend; she never let Reid down in any way, which was the one thing he truly needed then, for someone to confide in without worry at all.

Hotch was what Reid needed right now, if Reid had a problem he would go to Hotch. Hotch was the father he never had, he could rely on him and he could trust him. He had never had something like this with his real father and that was what was missing from his life, he never had a father's support and for the first time he did and it felt good and right.

Reid had felt something new in Rossi, he felt like Rossi was seeing him differently now and he was not some kid anymore. To Rossi Reid was no kid; Reid was the man with a strong heart and with the largest brain. Rossi could see that now, he could see Reid for what he truly was and he put a smile on his face.

Prentiss may have had her doubts about Reid getting through this, of Reid being able to handle this on top of everything else in his life. But she was wrong and was proud about it, she was proud that Reid had gotten through this and had a stronger out come because of it. Prentiss had seen a more confident side of Reid that she had never seen before and it amazed her. It showed her that the saying, 'Never judge a book by its cover' was true.

JJ was struggling afterwards, not knowing was the worst of it. She didn't know whether Reid would lose it or something worse but after three weeks he said something that showed her otherwise, he said 'Even though I have no memory, I still feel the scars and I still know something happened but that doesn't change the fact that I can't ruin everything you've built to protect'. His eyes showed that he meant it and she was glad about it. It was a battle every day and now the war was over, everything was now peaceful, everything was finally over and they could all go back to living there lives without fear or pain.

Reid was still sitting alone; he still liked the peace of being alone. He sat down to a book and flipped the pages with ease. He then felt a vibe, a vibe that caused him to go pale. His face slowly went around facing a man with a gun pointing directly between his eyes. He felt a single sweat roll down his face as he stared the man in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Dr Reid," The man was shaking, he didn't want to do this, "But I have to keep up my end of the deal and the deal is you can't see the daylight of tomorrow."

With that, a single shot rang throughout the apartment and the moonlight shone through the windows casting an eerie light into the dark apartment.

**xoxoxo Bye for now but remember if you want a sequel tell me!**


	21. Author's Notes

**These are author's note to explain why I ended Game On the way I did.**

**It was because I was running out of inspiration for it and I wanted to end it before it went, as they say, down hill and became a bore but I figured if my inspiration returns I could write a sequel and that is why it ended like that. Now I know a lot of you want a sequel but they maybe a while because if I start writing now I am afraid that the piece will be horrible and I want to make it better then that. **

**So thank you all for reading and reviewing and please note I am starting some stories for Supernatural because that is where my inspiration is and I still will continue those other CM but I will have to wait until that inspiration returns. **

**Thank you all! xoxoxox**


End file.
